Home
by constant-reminder
Summary: TITLE CHANGE FROM ALMOST DO. Santana left Lima, Ohio and never returned any phone calls or messages after she broke up with Britt. But after 3 years of her roommates getting constant messages, will someone put the foot down and come drag her back to Lima? And has anything changed between San and Brittany? First story, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

I had always hated waking up for school, mostly for the reason that I never actually wanted to be here. I should have listened to Brittany after first year, instead here I am beginning the second semester of my third year waking up at 6 am sharp. Ha, I bet if anyone from Lima could see me now they'd laugh. Even though I've left Lima, I still feel like a fucking Lima loser. Probably because of the I'm the only one from New Directions not actually doing what I want to do for the rest of my life. No more singing for me, no performing just cheerleading and school work. But no one from Lima even talks to me anymore, its probably for the best though. Everyone's probably mad at me because during first year I went home and broke up with Brittany, she just wasn't happy anymore she said so herself. It was for the best. At least that's what I keep telling myself. Everything has changed, just for the best now.. well hopefully.

"Satan get your ass out of bed before I send Dakota in there to drag your ass out!" Aubrey yells while banging on my door. I guess some nicknames just stick. But she was one of the first girls I met here in Louisville. Aubrey had reminded me a lot of Quinn and I think that's why I took such a liking to her, she never put up with Snixx and after a few times she figured out when to hold me back.

"Hey hey, its too early to be dragging me into some Snixx attack!" Dakota yells from her room across the small apartment She's our other roommate. She's more of a female version of Puck even down to the short hair, and she usually held me back when Snixx came out. I swear the two would make the greatest couple, but Aubrey is straight. But either way, I'm glad we all get along.

"Its alright Dakota I'm up!" I yelled back as I pushed my feet over the side of my bed. I hated waking up so early, the floors were so cold and I never could remember to buy a carpet or something. Looking around my room I spot a sweater and throw it on as I head out towards the kitchen.  
As soon as I open the door I realize its probably going to be a decent day. Aubrey knows me well enough to have a cup of coffee out on the counter for me, and Dakota is completely out of my way while she lays upside down on the couch watching cartoons. I smile at the two, although we were the weirdest bunch, we know each other inside out and if any of us were to be doing something different right now, today just wouldn't be right.

This was the first year we had moved into an apartment together. None of us really could handle another year living on campus. Dakota was tired of dragging me back to our room when I ended up being a crying mess in the corner because some blonde girl looked like Brittany. While Aubrey got tired of handling me crying and venting to her all night. It was mostly a routine by now. But now we just got drunk and they shoved me in my room instead of carrying me across campus. I hadn't gone back to Lima since I heard Trouty mouth had swooped in on Britt. It was just too hard to go back and see her happy with someone else while I was miserable still and after 3 years? I'm thinking I always will be.

"You're going to have to go back eventually you know Santana..." Dakota says leaning over the back of the couch.

"Go where?" I say trying to avoid the subject, but I knew I was caught they knew me better than that.

"You had that look on your face again. You were thinking about her." Dakota spoke softly from behind the couch, and I knew I couldn't get out of this. I couldn't make eye contact just stared down while i stirred my coffee, but I knew Aubrey had thrown something at her because I heard something smash and Dakota squeaked.

"I know guys, I just don't think anyone will be that willing to let me back in. I've avoided them for so long, they didn't make an effort why should I?" I sigh looking up and switching my gaze between the two of them and run my fingers through my hair.

"This year you're going back Satan, no ifs, ands, or buts." Aubrey pipes in pulling her gaze away from her mug of coffee.

"Don't worry, if you really need it, we'll go back and help you through it. We pretty much have known everything since you first moved in with us. Can't really avoid a picture of a beautiful blonde on the fridge and some fake ass ghetto accent." Dakota says laughing while she turns back around and puts her attention to the t.v.

**FLASHBACK**

_I had stormed into the dorm room making the door slam against the wall behind it catching the two girls attention. They watched me as I stomped into the kitchen and put 2 pictures on the fridge. One picture had Britt in her Cheerios uniform, the other had Britt and I sitting in the Choir room leaning against one another._

_"Listen here, this here be my girlfriend. Her namez is Brittany, she ever comes around you two better find a new place to sleep. Don't wanna be around when we get our sweet lady kisses on. Oh and if you EVER see her looking around lost, you best bring her straight to me." _

_I watched as the looks on their faces went from shocked to confused and then they both started laughing and nodding their heads. I was shocked as to why they weren't intimidated by Snixx but I smiled and then we all introduced ourselves and spent the afternoon getting to know each other. I figured from then on I had found myself a few people to keep around._

**FLASHBACK END**

I laughed out loud at the memory, I was never good at first impressions. But I knew from then on that I had found myself some pretty good room mates, and here we are 2 years later and they're still trying to push me to go back home and face my demons.

"Dakota's right you know Santana. We've had to drag you home from parties and sneak from room to room when you went into full blown Snixx mode for weeks." Aubrey said from the table reading her class structures for the day. " I'm sure we can handle going back to your old high school if you want the two of us to go with you for moral support. Plus it is seriously something you should do, you owe everyone. You've ignored the messages you've gotten on facebook. They've messaged us asking if you died."

"I just can't bring myself to answer them and risk them finding out how miserable I am. They'll make fun of me I know it, but seriously thanks guys, I'd be glad if you came but I'll let you know when I plan on going back. " I say while I place my cup in the sink and head back to my room.

I sighed when I closed the door. Looking around my room I can't help but start to tear up from all the little memories I have scattering the place. I should probably clean up but I can bring myself to move any of it or put it away. My Cheerios jacket is hanging on the wall beside a picture of the entire team when we won nationals. My McKinley yearbook with pictures of the Glee club, and of course one single picture of Brittany on my bedside table. I sigh and shake my head trying to clear my head from these thoughts before I end up as a sobbing mess on the floor.

After I decide that I'm going to wear my black skinny jeans and a white v-neck I rush to the bathroom, hoping to avoid eye contact or any contact with Aubrey or Dakota, I don't need them to see me and worry about me crying. After I strip down I get into the shower and just let the hot water caress my body and the tears stream down my face. Today was going to be a lot harder to get through then I had thought.

I come out of the bathroom all ready to go to class and realize the other two girls were waiting for me. Dakota sitting on the counter with her book bag sitting at her feet with her guitar case. Although she was studying a bunch of Sciences she still managed to make room to play her music. Aubrey on the other hand was studying Law and we had alot of classes together. Once they noticed me and realized we were ready to head out we all headed out and went towards the campus. Little did I know I would have the biggest surprise of what or who would be waiting for me once I foot step onto campus.


	2. Chapter 2

We drove to school like any other day, usually rocking out to music really loud. Today happened to be a Taylor Swift kind of day. It was crazy to me how some of the lyrics hit so close to home with the whole Brittany situation. I usually got quiet at those moments so Dakota or Aubrey usually took that as a sign to change the song and they were getting pretty damn good at it.

Finally we arrived at the school and pulled into the student parking lot and started walking towards the front halls. We loved doing this and seeing all the lost students faces it had become a routine. We stopped along the way and said hello to our many different friends in different groups. It was almost like I was still HBIC here, just without the 2 quirky blondes I missed oh so much.

"Whoa that blonde girl looks pretty angry.." Dakota says nodding towards a girl standing by the wall holding a few papers in her hands. At first I didn't even bother looking up. I figured it was just another girl. Dakota nudged me and I looked up realizing I didn't put my contacts in this morning.

"Yeah wow, I'd hate to be the person she's looking for." I laughed and shifted my bag on my shoulder. We started walking up towards the girl so we could get to class but the way the girl was standing reminded me of someone and I just couldn't put a name to who. The closer we got the more she looked like someone. And then it hit me, I had stopped dead in my tracks and almost fell over. "Quinn?" I basically yelled at the girl, it finally clicked in, it was her signature pissed off look, with the toe tap and everything.

"Santana Fucking Lopez, " She said while marching right towards me. Dakota and Aubrey looked at each other and slowed their paces falling back a bit, but not too far. That's when panic set in. Why was she here? What happened in Lima? I attempted to think back to this morning if I had missed a text from my mother. Dakota set her guitar case down and was ready to jump at the first sign of Snixx. I love how they were ready for a war, but then again they don't know how I'm going to react to anyone from Lima. Which could be horrible.

"Why are you here? It's been 3 years.." I trailed off looking shocked and probably slightly panicked to anyone who caught a glance of me while walking by.

"Well maybe if you actually logged onto a social media site you'd know that everyone from Glee club has been trying to contact you, not your roommates, no offence." Quinn states looking at the two girls behind me.

"None taken, We've been telling her to answer them herself." Aubrey says with a wave of her hand. Dakota just looks lost.

"What's wrong?" I quickly look at her face and the paper in her hands. "Did someone die? Or did Mr. Shue finally get married."

" No, why is that what its going to take to get you back home? Someone dying? And Mr. Shue got married 2 years ago, you missed that. " Quinn smirks before shaking her head. " Don't worry everyone's healthy and alive. I just came to give you these, they're invitations."

"Oh, invitations to what?" I look up into her eyes looking for any sign of some reason as to why she'd come all the way from New Haven or wherever she is now to give me these instead of mailing them. I did remember to post my new address on Facebook for friends and family in case anyone cared anymore.

"One is for a Glee club reunion, ones for Rachels having a party in New York for everyone, and the last one is.. Brittanys' dance recital." Quinn fades off saying the final invitation quietly. I feel Dakota shift her weight between her feet behind me with the sound of a jingle of keys.

"Dance recital?.. She actually did go to Julliard?" I shake my head and smile at the thought and knowing that one of at least achieving our dreams.

"It took months of persuading, finally your own mother talked her into it. I'm surprised you didn't know sooner. She didn't want to go without you beside her, but dancing was the only thing she really had going for her.. She almost failed again after her second senior year." Quinn says kicking the ground and tugging her jacket around her frame.

"Here.." Dakota says stepping forward and handing me her keys. "I think you two have a lot to catch up on, and I don't think in front of the school would be the best place, take her back to the apartment, Aubrey will catch you up on your classes tonight. I think we're already drawing a crowd waiting for a fight."

I just look down at the keys and invitations in my hand and feel Aubrey give me a hug and Dakota pat my back before they both take off towards their classes. I shift my gaze to Quinn and smile. "Did you drive?" I say realizing the flaw in the plan while we walk back towards the parking lot.

"No, I took a few trains and a bus." She says laughing. "Remind me to never do that again."

"You, took a bus? Ew you better shower before I let you sit on any furniture." I say putting my hand to my chest and sounding shocked yet disgusted. We both laugh until I fall backwards onto my ass from some kid running into me. "Whoa, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Learn to watch where the fuck you're going!" I snap at the kid who shutters away quickly while I yell a few curse words at him in Spanish.

"Same old Santana.." I hear Quinn mutter and laugh.

"I did all my growing up in high school. Snixx has stuck, and will stay even when I'm wrinkly." I say smiling and putting my arm around the girl while we walked back to Dakotas Mazda 3. The car ride back home was quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence that it should have been after being away from each other for 3 years. It was a comfortable silence that I didn't mind as much as I thought I would have. Quinn followed me into the apartment and stopped at the doorway and looked around.

"Pretty impressive for a student going to school to become a lawyer.." She says looking around. I never thought of it that way. It was a nice apartment but we had all chipped in a bit on it. None of us had really gone out of the way to buy some expensive things, just what we needed. I still had the majority of money that I got my last year of high school. Just in case.

"It's what I've called home for a bit, we all brought our own style." I shrug and put my bag down on the couch and notice the broken cup on the floor and remember the mornings events. My gaze shifts to the invitations that lay on the couch beside my bag, Brittanys' dance recital mostly takes up all of my thoughts.

"Santana.." Quinn trails off and I can feel her staring me down and walking towards me. I hadn't even known I was crying until she wiped the tears from my face and taking me into a hug. "It's going to be okay." She cooed softly as she rubs my back gently.

"I just feel like I've missed so much of her life, and I'm starting to feel really bad, it's suppose to be me standing there cheering her on and being proud of her. I'm suppose to be asking her to marry me as soon as we're done college. We should have our own house together and arguing about having duck things everywhere and how I like my bed sheets dark and she doesn't!" I yell at Quinn and collapse on to the floor in front of the couch. "I'm sorry, we should be catching up and talking instead of you consoling me." I say wiping my eyes and trying to stop the tears.

"Well apparently we have quite a bit to catch up on."

I nod and motion to her to sit down at the kitchen table while I get up and walk over and put a pot of coffee on. "A lot i suppose but do you know where everyone is these days?" I ask taking two mugs out of the cupboard and placing them down on the table.

"Yep, Puck is still in LA, same with Mercedes. Rachel is in New York with Kurt and Blaine. Finn and Sam went into the military together. Tina decided to go with Mike to Chicago..." She counts on her fingers and still trails off because she wants to see if I ask about the one person I know she left out. I sigh and turn to her.

"And Britt?.."

"She's with me, after visiting her during her first year and seeing how lonely she was I decided to come and take care of her, seeing as someone dropped off everyones' planet."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't bare the thought of her being happy with Trouty. It should be me living with her. Us, together, living our dreams. Instead of me being here in this rotten place." I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"Hey you already said this place wasn't too bad. But just so you know Britt broke it off with Sam after you never came home for any holidays and wouldn't answer anyone." She said shaking her head. " She felt really bad and blamed herself for the fact you never visited your family. If you're so miserable come back to McKinley. We're all going back to help with the New Directions. Mr Shue reached out to us, something about needed a hand to help for Nationals. Brittany is going back to help choreograph and asked me for a hand." I look up at her then shift my gaze out the window watching the cars pass.

"I don't know Q. What if everyone hates me? I didn't really try to talk to anyone. I ignored everyone's messages. Brittany used to send tons, then they slowly stopped so I figured shes moved on, there isn't a point in going back and attempting to fight for a girl who doesn't give a damn about me anymore." I slammed my fist down on the table and shook my head.

Quinn laughs and shakes her head, "Still so worried about what everyone is going to say about you? Santana, really haven't changed, you're still the girl who's too scared to know what people are saying about her. But it's Brittany you're talking about. She'd forgive you if you murdered someone and be at your court case claiming you're innocent! Besides, After being in your presence for almost an hour, I know for a fact the two of you were happier together, even if it was just friends and you would be happier if you just answered everyone 3 years ago.."

I looked down at the table and suddenly found my hands super fascinating just to avoid Quinns' gaze. I knew if I looked at her that I'd give in.

"Come on S. If you don't want to come back to McKinley, at least come to her recital I made sure I got 3 tickets for you. So your roommates can come too. I knew you well enough that you'd need their support and that they know how madly in love you are with Britt. They were the only way of contact I had. Only way to know you were alive." She gets up and goes to the fridge and puts the 3 tickets under a magnet beside a photo of Britt I haven't been able to take down. " Anyway, since I'm here for the rest of the day, let's at least chill, for old times sake? I don't wanna bring you down anymore than I already have."

"One Tree Hill?" I ask popping my head up and smiling. Quinn just laughs and walks over to the couch and plops down. I take this as a yes and get up and put the DVD on and start playing the first episode. It felt good to just sit here and be like this. I didn't realize how much I missed her. Maybe I should go back and see Brittany, Quinn wasn't really telling me if she still cared, but she must if Quinn came all this way to try and convince me. I shrugged the thought off and turned my attention to the TV, I'll talk to Aubrey and Dakota about it later. Maybe they'll listen to both sides.


	3. Chapter 3

After a marathon of One Tree Hill epsiodes, Quinn and I decided were hungry, and after I look over at the clock I realize my Dakota and Aubrey should be back from class anytime. I decide that I should probably atleast make them supper for letting me come back and spend the day with an old best friend from Lima. And I definatly owe Aubrey, knowing my luck she took twice the amount of notes just so she can tell me everything later. Quinn and I were just finishing up with the last of the preperations for the spagetti as the two girls came into the appartment laughing.

"Hey Satan" Dakota says putting her bags down by the couch and coming towards the kitchen. Quinn smirks at me and laughs at the fimilar nickname.

"Yes, they still call me Satan." I say to Quinn before walking towards the fridge and grabbing a waterbottle and taking a sip. " I can't shake that nickname"

"What do you expect? Its basically your middle name, DIABLA, plus I called you that for the first 3 months we lived on campus. I actually thought that was your name." Dakota taunts while she attempts to grab a spoonful of the meat sauce simmering on the stove.

"Out, out! You burn everything, or yourself!" I yelled attampting to push her away and completely ignoring her comments.

"Dakota, back up, give the women a break. She still has to introduce us to her friend." Aubrey says grabbing a bottle of watter from the fridge and noticing the 3 tickets. "Wait, what are these?" She says grabbing them and completely being distracted from Quinn.

"Brittany is having a recitile and I'd like it if Santana and you two came. I know she won't go without moral support from the people she's talked to for 3 years." Quinn informs them beating me to it.

"Brittany? You mean I'd get the chance to meet the girl who Santana tells us about?" Dakota says running and jumping over chairs and colliding with Aubrey just to get a look at the tickets.

"I don't even know if I'm going guys, we have class and everything. Who knows if we can even take time away to go. I think it's around exam time anyway." I say shrugging and paying attention to the food.

"Oh you're going." Aubrey says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yep, anywhere else you need her?" Dakota asks plopping over onto the couch and goes back to her upside down position like this morning.

"A Glee club reunion and a party in New York." Quinn laughs and sits down at the table "Oh I'm Quinn by the way."

"Dakota" Aubrey says pointing to the girl on the couch who was completly zoned out on the television. "I'm Aubrey." She holds her hand out for Quinn who shakes it and laughs. I shake my head knowing I'll never get out of any of these events now.

"I like these two San, you got yourself some good room mates." Quinn laughs and leans against the door frame to the kitchen.

"What are the dates of these events that we need to drag Satan to?" Dakota asks coming over to the table and grabs her back with her computer. She sits down and opens it but she's facing away from me so I'm not exactly positive what she's doing.

"The Glee club reunion is May 4th, Brittanys recitle is March 20th and Rachels Party isnt until the end of the school year, something about having an important year at NYADA." Quinn says shrugging.

"NYADA?" Aubrey asks raising one of her eyebrows.

"New York Academy of something.." Dakota says not removing her gaze from her computer.

"And you know this how?"

"I almost went there, but that's a different story." Dakota avoids the subject. "This is about getting Satana to these events, not my past." The room went slightly quiet when Dakota snapped slightly.

"Those are all pretty far from each other, we'll hafta take atleast a week off for each day so we can travel. I don't know if I can handle doing that for school." I say turning around and facing them while the food finishes up on the stove and attempting to clear the tension that now magically appeared in the air.

"Oh shut it. We all know we took a bunch of shit classes this year. We planned it so we COULD miss classes and take vacations." Dakota says. "Plus, I just sent out a mass email to our teachers informing them of our absences for these days. Waiting for a response" Dakota leans back in her chair with a smug look on her face. She closed her laptop and turned her attention away from my death glare and to Quinn. "We'll be there, well Santana will be."

"We'll have to prepare a song for the Glee club thing though, right Quinn?" I question attempting to find any way for these girls not to want to go. Quinn nods.

"So? I play guitar, you sing and so does Aubrey. We'll figure one out." Dakota says stating the obvious.

"Santana we've been pushing you to go back to Lima for over a year. We have an oppourtunity to get you there and now nothing is going to change this." Aubrey says placing plates and things on the table. "Plus you know Dakota, now that Quinn has basically given her a mission, she isn't going to be happy until you're at each one of those events. Dead or alive."

I look at the room between the 3 girls and realize I'm trapped. But I'm not really feeling upset more excited. I nod and turn back to spread out the food on the table hoping I'm hiding the huge smile that spreads across my face. The meal goes by with a bunch of stories of all of our childhoods. I learned alot about my roommates and they learned alot about me. But I couldn't help but wish time would go by so much faster until I could see the beautiful blonde that still visits me in my dreams everynight.

After the meal Quinn and I sat down and continued our marathon while Dakota and Aubrey went off to Dakotas room to discuss something. Eventually they joined us in the living room. I couldn't help but feel like the 3 girls I was sitting with were hiding something. But I ignored it and attempted to enjoy the night, eventually I'll figure it out or find out the hard way.

Dakota started to yawn and decided that she'll go into her room for the night. I could hear her practicing guitar like every other night. It got me thinking, what if I go back to Lima and end up staying? Or what if I go to New York and decide thats where I'd rather be. Living with these girls the past 2 years has helped make me who I am. Maybe they'd come with me to New York I know neither of them really wanted to be in school, Aubrey can transfer to a school in New York if she really still wanted to go to school. I got enough money to afford a place for all of us, including Britt and Quinn if they wanted to join us. I just don't want to give up these 2 amazing people that have helped me.

I feel a hand on my leg and look over where its coming from. "You alright S?" Quinn asks quietly and all I can do is nod. I zone out on the tv shortly after.  
Aubrey gets up and goes to bed and soon enough I'm giving Quinn blankets and pillows so she can spend the night. After going off to my room and looking around. I decide I'm sort of curious as to how everyone is doing. I guess tomorrow I'll ask Dakota for her macbook and go on her facebook and see. But for now,

I'll lay in bed and try to decide what to do with my future, and hope like hell that I can make room for 2 blonde friends ontop of this life I have without giving to much up. But like everything else, only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

We all woke up and sat at the table and had some coffee. Quinn being her mother-like self made us all bacon and eggs for breakfast. Lots of bacon. I didn't hear anyone complain once. Dakota made it pretty clear how happy she was with something other than Aubreys' breakfast cooking.

"I like Quinn, can we keep her?" Dakota asks with bacon in her mouth.

"You sound like a small child who found a cat on the street." Aubrey says laughing and putting her plate in the sink.

"I'd like to think I'm better then a lost kitten." Quinn says smirking and leaning back in her chair.

"You are better than a lost kitten, you make breakfast!" Dakota says grabbing my empty plate and going towards the sink to start cleaning the dishes up.

I can't help but smile at how well these people get along. The person I've missed in my past, and the two people who are pushing me to go back. I think I'd live a pretty happy life with all of them, and I think it's clear I can make room for all of them without having to play a referee between my past life and my new life.

"You guys are crazy." I chuckle and throw my napkin at Quinn.

"You missed it, now hand over your phone so I can put my cell number in." She says reaching across the table. I figured that Quinn would notice how I pause slightly before handing it over. "Don't worry, I'll only call when she's not home, and you can text me before you call so I know to get away. I won't make you talk to her before you're ready. And especially before we know how she's going to react to you. I'll even come up with a fake name for you in my phone so that no one knows it's you."

Aubrey shifts uncomfortably before getting up and going over to the sink to help Dakota with dishes. I swear she can't handle confrontation at all and I'm sure with the look on my face she knew it was coming.

"Quinn you have no idea how nervous I am about all of this." I sigh and put my face in my hands. I knew I was going to cry, I shouldn't have gotten ready before breakfast now I have nowhere to run.

"Santana Lopez, I've known you since we were young, if I didn't think you were ready for this. I wouldn't have came all this way. Hell Brittany doesn't even know I'm here."

"What? Who's with her?" I shot my head up.

"Calm down, she's in at our apartment Mike is staying over, he had some dance thing in town so he chose offered to stay with her while I go to L.A. to talk to Puck about Beth." She smiles and leans back in her chair after giving me back my phone.

"Wait you're going to L.A.? I thought you and Puck gave her up for adoption and she ended up with Rachels' mom." I ask confused.

" Ha, no. It was the reason I gave them. I couldn't have them knowing I was coming here, or else they'd want to come, or they'd want me to send you all sorts of messages... Everyone misses you Santana. I went home after first year expecting to see you at Nationals, at Britts' graduation and nothing you never showed. She cried Santana. She looked out at the empty seat beside me and cried. I didn't have any idea what to do, you were always the one who held her when she cried. At least your mother showed up and she was some sort of support to me."

"I sent her flowers.. " I sigh and shake my head "I didn't say they were from me, I said an admirer I couldn't handle being there, or have her knowing I still cared about her so much. I was so proud of her knowing she graduated so I made my mom go because I couldn't of handled it. My mom never mentioned where she was going after high school though."

"I knew they were from you, " Quinn laughs, "B wanted to believe that they were from you too, no one knew she liked those flowers other than you. So in a way I think it was her way of knowing you were there in spirit. She cheered up after she got them, not much but she still did."

"We better get going if we don't want you to miss your train Quinn." Dakota says turning away from the sink and going towards the coat rack. "I don't mean to rush you guys or anything or interrupt your conversation." She says turning around quickly and looking shocked.

We all laughed and smiled and got into the car. We listened to more Taylor Swift on the car ride and the four of us all had our own jam session. Once we got to the train station Dakota and Aubrey waited in the car while I walked Quinn up and said our goodbyes.

"Don't be a stranger anymore S, we all miss you. Don't think otherwise, and I know your room mates are definitely going to have you at each event so I have nothing to worry about." She gives me sort of a half smile before boarding the train. Once she was seated she made sure to wave to me I waved back and sighed turning around. It was hard enough saying goodbye during the summer all those years ago. Now I have to do it again, maybe with everyone.

After saying bye and walking back to the car I was met by sad smiles. I slightly wished we would have agreed on no school today but I had already missed yesterdays classes. We got into the car and continued listening to Taylor Swift. I smiled when one song came on, and as soon as we pulled into the school parking lot I knew exactly what song I was going to sing at the Glee club meeting.

"Hey guys?" I say while we walk up to the school together. "Can you get a music room this afternoon?" I look over Dakota who's looking back at me confused.

"Uhh, yeah I think I already have one booked until you guys are done class, but I'll see if I can extend it longer?" She trails off. "Why?"

"We have a song to prepare for my Glee club reunion and I know exactly what we're going to play."

NOTE:

I just want to thank everyone who's started to read this, and followed it! It means a lot. I have a few chapters already written up and I've started on more. So hopefully I can keep this up with 1 or 2 chapters everyday. a BIG thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed too. Really helped me out with writing more today.


	5. Chapter 5

The time seemed to drag on in each of my classes and Aubrey seemed to notice. During one really long lecture Aubrey leaned over " Thinking about this?" She points to the board, "or something else caught up and making smoke come out of your ears."

"Just over thinking about the song and everything." I shrug and feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and pull it out revealing 2 new messages.

NEW MESSAGE FROM DAKOTA:  
hey, got the music room booked til 530 room number 45B down the music hall.

NEW MESSAGE FROM QUINN:  
S.O.S. Call you later tonight.

I sent a quick reply to Dakota and informed her of the song choice so she could learn it a bit and come up with her own twist on it. She was usually good with things like that. Reading Quinns' text made me a little bit more nervous. I thought that someone might have found out she came to see me. I showed Aubrey and she just shrugged "Probably something about you RSVPing to all those, you can't do it without everyone knowing you're coming."

I nod and look back and decide to work on my notes until the teacher decided that we had done enough for the day. I texted Aubrey and told her we were on our way so she could get everything set up. Aubrey and I walked into the music room to see Dakota walking around in circles playing a few notes on her guitar over and over again.

"All ready?" I ask making her stop walking in circles.

"Yeah sorry, just can't get this riff right and it bothers me." She chuckles before we all sat down in a triangle so we could see each other. "I came up with a way to do this song so that it's just you mostly and we're in the background. It is YOUR glee club reunion, not ours."

We spent the next two and a half hours practicing the song over and over until we sort of got it right. Finally at 5:30 the other people who had booked the room came in as we were leaving and heading towards the car.

"Guys, can we just pick dinner up? I don't really feel like cooking after all that" They both nod while Dakota puts her guitar in the back along with our bags.

"Let's just order a pizza, we kind of have something we need to run by you Santana." Aubrey says getting into the back seat and glancing at Dakota.

"Is this bad?" I glanced over at the two of them.

"I think you need to call Quinn, we shouldn't be the ones to tell you this." Dakota says before turning the radio up to avoid and form of conversation.

I sigh and look out the window and listen to the CD Dakota has playing. She really must be into her music today, she never plays Mumford and Sons unless something ither is bothering her, or she really likes the guitar in it.  
I pull my phone out of my purse and send a text to Quinn.

TO: Quinn  
hope everything okay, these 2 acting weird. call whenever.

I send the message and sigh resting my head against the glass. And once I feel Aubreys' hand on my shoulder I have a horrible feeling about what my phone call with Quinn is going to hold. I can't help it but have a tear down my cheek. Dakota reached across the center console and placed her hand on my knee. If they already knew, this definitely wasn't a phone call I wanted to have.

**NOTE:**

**I know this story get's off to a slow start, but as soon as we hit the first event everything starts speeding up. I just wanted you guys to get a feel for everything in Santanas life now and how things have been. I have up til Chapter 8 written, I just have to edit it and run through it to make sure I want to post it. I just wanna thank everyone again for reviewing and reading the story! You're all great!**


	6. Chapter 6

Once we got home I went and locked myself in my room, ignoring all the protests from Aubrey and Dakota. Once I lock my door I collapse down onto my bed and reach for my phone. I lay on my side and watch the screen, Quinn sent a text a few minutes ago saying she'd be calling within 10 minutes. I close my eyes and wait a few minutes before feeling the vibrations, opening my eyes I see Quinns' name I tap the green answer button and take a deep breathe before I bring the phone to my ears.

"Hey, so what's -"

"Don't talk let me explain, It's Brittany." Quinn cuts me off and as soon as I hear Brittany's name my stomach drops. Quinn sighs."...She's going to try and contact you again and convince you to come back for the reunion, she brought it up this morning. You can't change anything. I know you're already going to go, but no one else can."

"Wait, what are you keeping from me?" I say once I notice Quinns pause. "What are you lying about Quinn Fabray." I say getting angry.

Quinn sighs before she stars talking. "She's bringing a date, I begged her not to, but she said it's been 3 years. She still cares about you, but she doesn't think she'd be able to get you back after all this time. I tried to convince her that you were the same girl, but she needs to see it for herself. It's not serious I swear. I didn't even know about it until I got home." Quinn rambles and I hear my door get unlocked from the outside, damn Dakota got good at that. The door swings open and They stand on the other side of the door frame holding ice cream, junk food and One Tree Hill. It doesn't take long before I burst into tears. Dakota takes the phone and leaves the room talking to Quinn about the reunion for Glee club and probably what made me so upset.

I laid on my bed for the rest of the night and watched movies and cuddled with my two roommates. I just thought about them, and this moment. I remembered the car ride, and one specific song that I decided would fit perfectly. "We have to add a song to our list for the glee club reunion." I looked own at Dakota who was laying across my lap then over to Aubrey who I was currently leaned against.

"Mumford?" And that was all Dakota had to say before I knew she was on the exact same page as me and I nodded before paying attention to the tv.

After a couple of episodes Dakota got up and decided to put the ice cream back in the fridge before it completly thawed out and ended up as a soup. Aubrey followed behind with the rest of the garbage. I looked towards them and thought again about the phone call. There was still a few weeks until we had the reunion, maybe Brittany would lose whoever this is before then.

I got up and walked into the kitchen where Dakota was spreading out Take out menus across the table and Aubrey did the dishes. "Man I could get used to this whole pity party thing if it wouldn't make me so fat and you two always made me food"

"Technically we aren't making food, we're ordering food. If I cooked, we wouldn't have an appartment." Dakota said when she leaned against the counter and looked at me with sad eyes. "Are you gonna be okay going back? We really were all for it when you both were single, we're just scared you're gonna get hurt now."

"Guys, the reunion isn't for a little while." I sat down and grabbed Dakotas Macbook and decided to check my email. Dakota was looking at my reactions and when my smile faltered she leaned on the chair behind me and looked at the email I was reading.

"Apparently a little while just got cut in half, they want the reunion way before Nationals.." Dakota says reading the email over my shoulder. "Guess I should get a head start on learning that Mumford and sons song." She said walking away. Aubrey walked up and looked at the email.

"Wow, we have literally 3 weeks to do all of this." She sighs and looks at the take out menus.

"We can do this guys, we'll just practice everyday. I really need to go to it. I need to see everyone again." I say pleading to them, and trying my best pout. I was hoping I was fooling them when I said everyone. They look between each other and nod, when Aubrey goes to choose what to eat for supper and call to order it. Dakota is sitting at the couch tuning her guitar and I take the opportunity and look up the tabs she'll need for the new song. After I show Dakota she starts practicing how to put the two songs together. I texted Quinn.

TO: Quinn  
need to call, going to need a hand with you know what.

I decided to keep it vague so if someone else had checked her phone they wouldn't know. She agreed to keep my name as something else in case someone just so happened to see. I put the phone down on the couch and spent the next few hours eating take out of containers and singing along to practice for the reunion. I'm really starting to hope everything just turns out right.

After all, I guess Quinn is right, I'm still the girl who's scared of what everyone is going to say. Hell I probably won't even get a welcome back. I didn't leave well enough to be welcomed back.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks were busy, I had to go to my cheer leading practices still and I had to practice the song for the reunion. The closer it got to the day we had to go back, the stupider the idea started to seem especially since Brittany was bringing someone to the reunion, but every time I looked at my two roommates they would tell me it was the right thing for me to do after all these years. This way I could end up with at least some type of closure if we were never getting back together. And I guess I did sort of miss how close everyone was. I never admitted it but Glee club ended up being my favourite part of the day.

The song was at least turning out good, Dakota and Aubrey didn't want to be too involve in the song because it was my Glee club reunion, they were just there for support and mostly back up singing. It felt nice to be performing again. It had been awhile since I had even thought about it. Now that I had started to sing again, I didn't really want to give it up again, I guess I'm hoping me and Dakota can just hang out and jam more I guess. But I had a plan in case Brittany did bring someone to the reunion so I had Dakota teach me a little bit of guitar every night for around 2 hours. I'd practice when I'd get the chance and actually started to trust me with her guitar, which was basically a miracle.

Quinn called a few times a week now, and made sure I still was planning the Glee club reunion, and every time I'd tell her I would be. It sort of felt like she was scared I was going to go away again for 3 more years. She talked to each of my roommates as well. I was glad we were all getting close or at least along. I was hoping maybe we'd all end up living together, or at least closer together in the near future if everything went okay at the reunion, and the recital. I started to feel happy the closer the day was but the closer it got, the more my nerves built up. I wasn't even sure if I was going to be able to do it anymore the way everything was seeming, I didn't really think I'd have a chance to be with Brittany again. Let alone who knows how the other Glee kids are going to react.

Everyday I'd wake up and Dakota would leave me a nice little note under my door telling me how many more days, when we were practicing in the music room and things like that. They were cute, she'd always draw little pictures on them. It became a habit, if there wasn't a note, then I'd run and jump on her bed and wake her ass up. We were those type of friends, it seemed like we'd make a great couple but we both saw each other as more of siblings. It was good to have her around she definitely cheered me up when I needed it and it was good to finally have another lesbian as a friend though.

The closer it got to the time to go, the more we realized we hadn't planned much. Dakota went and picked up a few shifts at a bar that she bar tends at so that we could have some extra cash. Aubrey took up tutoring some extra students a night so she could bring in more so we could make it with what we have. They both knew I had the money still that I was given during senior year. I was open with them first year and they agreed that it was up to me to what I used it for. I was glad they felt that way but I also felt kind of bad about them working extra to pay for things. Maybe I'd give them a gift or something.

After spending countless evenings alone while the two room mates worked, it was the day before we were set to leave for Lima and I had gone on Facebook on Dakotas account and looked at everyone from Glee club. I noticed they all had added Dakota and Aubrey and I was kind of thankful for that, but I guess it really was the only way for them to know I was alive. And it kind of was nice to be able to see all of their profiles. I went through everyone and they all had posted something about being back in Lima or on the way there. The one profile I didn't even go on yet was Britts'. I was scared but excited to. I was startled when Dakota had come up behind me and gave me a hug.

"You got this." That was all she said before grabbing her iPod and going out for a jog, of course she always seems to know exactly when I need support. I looked around the apartment and realized I was the only one in here. Aubrey must have gone out for a jog too. I finally gave in and clicked on the little 'Brittany S. Pierce' link. As soon as I saw her profile picture I started tearing up. It was her sitting on the floor of what I could assume was her apartment with Quinn. But she was wearing one of my hats, and my shirt. I don't think anyone would have noticed but me, not really anyone else knew those were my things, we shared basically everything. I knew she still had some of my things because I had never really went to get anything back, just like I had her stuff. Apparently neither of us could bring ourselves to throw them out. Maybe I really did still have a shot.

I cried silently to myself leaving the profile open and just staring at all of it and all her photos. I never understood how people could say that they felt incomplete without someone in their lives. Now that I see the photos of the girl I used to be able to hold and call mine, I understand the meaning. I'm so incomplete nothing here at this school makes sense. Why did I even fucking come? Brittany knew how important education was, why didn't she realize I would have done this instead of go off to New York? She must have put so much effort into getting me the scholarship.

I hadn't realized how long I had actually sat here crying until Dakota had come back and saw me. She walked over shaking her head and looked at the screen. "I don't understand why you're crying.. At least make them happy tears." She tilts her head and looks between me and the screen then finally points to one thing on the screen. " Cheer up. look at this maybe this will mean no date? Unless she's not official with him, her, it." She stopped and looked confused and with that Dakota walked away, leaving me with her Macbook and going off to shower.

"Single." I muttered to myself and started to shed a bunch of happy tears. Maybe this trip was going to be worth it after all. I closed the computer and put it away and wiped away my tears in time for Dakota to come out of the shower and Aubrey to come into the apartment with groceries.

"I don't understand why you bought those, were about to leave for a week, and I don't want to have to come back and clean the fridge out because you bought too much damn food" Dakota says taking a few bags from Aubrey and starting to put them away.

"I bought some things we can take on the trip. I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly going to eat at every burger joint on the way." Aubrey says joining Dakota but leaving somethings out on the counter and taking out a few of the things she had put in. I laughed at the sight until Dakota gave up completely and just leaned against the counter.

"How would you guys feel about leaving tonight? I'll take first shift driving through the night." I say keeping some things in bags and going through to she what she has. I attempted to avoid their gaze, hoping they wouldn't realize I'm actually eager to get going.

Dakota shrugs and nods. "I already started to put some bags down in the car earlier. I have nothing left here to do so we can basically leave whenever. I just have to bring my guitar down and my last bag."

"I finished with these groceries. I'm ready to leave too, so it's all up to you San." I nod and grab my phone. They head off to their rooms and grab the last of their items and made sure that they didn't forget anything. We all met back out in the living room with the last of our things.

"I'm good, almost forgot my phone charger, my mother would have killed me." Dakota said shifting her book bag on her back and setting her guitar down.

"I'm glad you didn't. I don't want to come back to angry voice mails." Aubrey joked. "Ready for this big adventure? I think this is the furthest we've all traveled together. It's hard enough spending hours on end in the apartment with you guys, now a car? I'm not going to make it to Lima and back."

"Shove it, you'll survive. Well lets get this adventure going guys." I smile and go off to my room to grab my bags and bring them out to the living room. I send a quick text off to Quinn once we're in the car. Which might I had took longer than expected, we had to reorganize the entire car to fit everything.

**To:Quinn.**  
**Leaving a little earlier than expected. On our way out now.**

And once I pushed send we were driving off to get gas. I can't believe I'm going back to Lima. I'll see my mom and dad again. It'll be so much better than on Skype. Now my nerves were really starting to kick in.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey just wanna make it clear and say that I don't own any of the songs for the next 2 chapters. I also don't own glee or any of its characters. **_

The car ride was quite the adventure for us. We learned the lyrics to basically every song the radio would play, switch the station? No problem, we know all those too. Finally we gave up with the music and just listened to the CDs all of us had chosen, made and brought.

We also discovered we can't stop at a Walmart without putting Dakota on a leash, and making sure we know what she's buying. We ended up having to stop at a hotel for the night to clean up after Dakota wasted 6 cans of silly string, all over us and the car. She's not allowed to sit in the back seat by herself anymore. And she has to run everything she purchases through us. That includes food. I don't think we'll ever get rid of the stain in the back of the car, or half of our clothes.

Aubrey kept slightly quiet to herself the entire trip. I think she read most of the time, I'm hoping it wasn't homework because I sure as hell was not doing any of it. Maybe she'd help me out. She always was top of our classes. Closer to when we got to Lima she started joining in on our jam out sessions, and our pranks against each other. Overall it was the funnest car ride I've ever been on.

Apparently, leaving early was a good idea with the number of times we got lost. Eventually we found a way that worked for all of us. Aubrey kept the map, and since Dakota drove the most she just listened and followed orders while I sat and thought about what I was going to say and do once I showed up. I didn't realize how late we were running until Quinn had texted me. I knew we were getting close though, and that's what started to make me nervous.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM QUINN**  
**where are you? starts in 2 hours. your mom hasn't seen you yet! your ass better be here!**

Once I realized how far behind we were going to be I realized we were going to show up a little late. I texted Quinn a change in plans and she quickly made up for them with the way the reunion was going so that we wouldn't miss too much. Once we pulled up to the school Dakota parked quickly and grabbed her guitar out of her case and we all ran to the building. I texted Quinn and told her we were outside the choir room and she told me to wait, because someone was performing. When we got up to the door we had just started to hear the beginning of the song.

_You took my hand_  
_You showed me how_  
_You promised me you'd be around_  
_Uh huh_  
_That's right_  
_I took your words_  
_And I believed_  
_In everything_  
_You said to me_  
_Yeah huh_  
_That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them out_  
_Cause they're all wrong_  
_I know better_  
_Cause you said forever_  
_And ever_  
_Who knew_

I heard the song and the voice and knew exactly who it was. The look on my face was enough for the two girls to know exactly who it was. Aubrey gave me a hug while I listened and Dakota smiled sadly and tried to peek in through the window without being seen. I grabbed her and pulled her away, after all this work I was not going to let her ruin this.

_Remember when we were such fools_  
_And so convinced and just too cool_  
_Oh no_  
_No no_  
_I wish I could touch you again_  
_I wish I could still call you friend_  
_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_  
_'fore they're long gone_  
_I guess I just didn't know how_  
_I was all wrong_  
_They knew better_  
_Still you said forever_  
_And ever_  
_Who knew_

_Yeah yeah_  
_I'll keep you locked in my head_  
_Until we meet again_  
_Until we_  
_Until we meet again_  
_And I won't forget you my friend_  
_What happened_

I looked down and kicked the floor, maybe this would be worth it. Too bad I can't see if she had brought anyone and I didn't want to make Quinns' phone go off like mad. I started getting really nervous with our song choices. But Dakota went down the hall a little to tune the guitar and make sure she was ready. The way they were both acting made it seem like it was their reunion. They probably just are nervous to meet the people they talked to for so long. Hopefully we can all live up to expectations from over the years

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them out_  
_Cause they're all wrong and_  
_That last kiss_  
_I'll cherish_  
_Until we meet again_  
_And time makes_  
_It harder_  
_I wish I could remember_  
_But I keep_  
_Your memory_  
_You visit me in my sleep_  
_My darling_  
_Who knew_  
_My darling_  
_My darling_  
_Who knew_  
_My darling_  
_I miss you_  
_My darling_  
_Who knew_  
_Who knew_

The three of us leaned against the outside of the door, I recieved a text from Quinn saying that we were up right after Brittany had finished. I showed the two girls without having them talk or anything, and now that the music had stopped we knew we were almost up. Dakota and Aubrey were both wearing some sort of Cardinal gear so that when they walked in they knew they were with me instead of just randomly busting down someones Glee club reunion. We were geting ready to go inside when we heard Quinn introducing the next act.

"Okay guys, New Directions and old Directions. I have a slight change in the way Rachel had orgionally planned things. But, I'm sure you'll appreciate the way I'm switching this up." Quinn started to explain so the 3 of us in the hall got ready, Dakota in front with her guitar followed by Aubrey and then me. I sighed and my nerves really started to kick in. They both gave me comferting smiles. "I have slight suprise for everyone." Quinn came and opened the door and Dakota started walking into the room playing the beggining of the song. Aubrey followed close behind and I took a second and waited until the song was about to start then I took a deep breathe and stepped into the room and started with the first song.

_**NOTE:**_

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger ;) Got to keep you guys coming back somehow! Maybe if I feel like it I might post the next chapter a bit later! Who knows! I wanna keep thanking everyone for the reviews. **_

_**And to those of you who have left your comments I appreciate where you think this story is headed. It's really made me second guess where I may end up taking the story! You guys seriously are the best! Thank you so much.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOTE: Holy! I never thought I'd get the response I did, hopefully you guys don't mind my ending for this chapter! I work tomorrow so the chapter won't be up til later. Depends on how far I get with writing! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Anything you wanna know? Hit up my twitter! check out my profile for the adress. Enjoy! and thanks again for the constant reviews! you guys seriously are amazing! **_

_**Once again I must say that I do not own any of these songs or glee!**_

* * *

I took a deep breathe and stepped in the door as the first song started.

_Don't let me darken your door_  
_That's not what I came here for_  
_No it's not what I came here for_

I strolled into the choir room and glanced at everyone. I couldn't help but have the smile spread across my face as I saw everyones expressions. I glanced at the two girls who helped me prepare this song, they gave me the biggest smiles and Aubrey showed me a thumbs up.

_And I won't hear you cry when I'm gone_  
_I won't know if I'm doing you wrong_  
_I never know if I'm doing you wrong_

_A constant reminder of where I can find her_  
_A light that might give up the way_  
_Is all that I'm asking for_  
_without her I'm lost_  
_But my love, don't fade away_

_So I watched the world tear us apart_  
_A stoic mind and a bleeding heart_  
_You never see my bleeding heart_

_And your light's always shining on_  
_And I've been traveling oh so long_  
_I've been traveling oh so long_

I glanced up into the crowd of people and couldn't help it but to cry a bit. I wiped my ears and looked at the group of people and found the one person who sang before me. Brittany was smiling so big and crying twice as hard as I was. I was so mesmerized I completely forgot to check if she even had someone sitting  
beside her. It was always like that with us in a room together. Just the two of us it seemed. Aubrey nudged me and my gaze shifted back around the room. I would have just stared at her forever if it didn't make everyone else awkward.

_A constant reminder of where I can find her_  
_Light that might give up the way_  
_Is all that I'm asking for without her I'm lost_  
_Oh my love don't fade away_  
_Oh my love don't fade away_

I smiled at Quinn while we moved on into the next song. Dakota figured everyone would think that was it so she found a way just to switch right into the next song. I was quite happy for that. Noone really moved once they realized we weren't done. I moved closer to the two girls and gave Aubrey a hug and ruffled up Dakotas hair.

_I bet this time of night you're still up_  
_I bet you're tired from a long hard week_  
_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window_  
_Looking out at the city_  
_And I bet sometimes you wonder about me_

_And I just want to tell you_  
_It takes everything in me not to call you_  
_And I wish I could run to you_  
_And I hope you know that every time I don't_  
_I almost do_  
_I almost do_

I started getting a little more courage during this song so I had made my way through the crowd and gave my old friends hugs. They were all really happy to see me which was a comfort to know. I walked up to Brittany and ran my fingers across her back before walking back to the front of the room to stand with Aubrey and Dakota with the biggest smile on my face. She had no ones hand in hers, and no one had their arm around her. She came alone. This was the best news I could have ever gotten.

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you_  
_'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply_  
_I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you_  
_And risk another goodbye_

_And I just want to tell you_  
_It takes everything in me not to call you_  
_And I wish I could run to you_  
_And I hope you know that every time I don't_  
_I almost do_  
_I almost do_

_Oh we made quite a mess, babe_  
_It's probably better off this way_  
_And I confess, baby_  
_In my dreams you're touching my face_  
_And asking me if I want to try again with you_  
_And I almost do_

_And I just want to tell you_  
_It takes everything in me not to call you_  
_And I wish I could run to you_  
_And I hope you know that every time I don't_  
_I almost do_  
_I almost do_

_I bet this time of night you're still up_  
_I bet you're tired from a long hard week_  
_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city_  
_And I hope sometimes you wonder about me_

I ended the song in tears and before I even got a chance to breathe I was swooped up in a hug by Puck. "Lezpez! I've missed you're ass!"  
"Yeah I'm sure you've missed staring at it all class long Puck" I said laughing while he put me down. It didnt take long before everyone rushed around me and asked me so many questions. I didn't know where to look I was so glad when I heard the voice I did.

"ENOUGH EVERYONE" Quinn yelled as Dakota rummaged through the crowd and threw me over her shoulder and returned to Quinns side like a little puppy. I thought it was weird how well she listened to her. "Yes Santanas back, she brought her roommates. We'll have a chance to catch up with her later, and get to know them better. Now if we don't get going Rachels going to spazz." Dakota and Aubrey looked around and then I remembered that they didn't know anyone.

"Oh wait! Everyone these are my roommates Dakota and Aubrey. " I pointed to the two of them before moving over to the chairs. Dakota sat beside Quinn and I but talked the entire way through with her, while Aubrey sat beside me. I whispered to the two of them who everyone was by the back of their heads since we were in the back row, but told them I'd tell them better later on who everyone was. We all sat in the back row so I had the perfect oppourtinity to creep everyone and see if they were actually anyone who was still together. I couldn't help how my eyes fell on the blonde, who I knew just from glancing for that song that I was definatly still in love with her. Just hopefully I could just talk to her before this weekend is over.

After the last of the performances Rachel stood up and started rambaling on about the weekends events and how things were going to work. "Okay, finally I have rented out an entire floor of rooms at the Holiday Inn-" She started to explain before she was cut off, I didn't hear what anyone else was bitching about but I know I was heard.

"Whoa, please don't tell me you even arranged rooms too!" I yelled standing up. "No offence, I'm sleeping in the same room as Quinn and my room mates, I invited them, they stay with me plus, technically Quinn invited me."

"Santana we didn't exactly think you were coming. " Finn stood up and walked to her side.

"That didn't stop anyone before. So what you're saying just because you didn't think I was coming you didn't plan on even adding one extra room? Hell I've never recieved so many emails about one damn event before and then you go ahead and just forget to even say anything. Apparently a person cant even set up a surprise for their old friends." I say looking at all of them. "Thanks guys." I stormed out of the room without turning back.

"I took the liberty of booking her a room, since it kind of was my secret to keep. So Dakota, Aubrey, Santana and myself will be staying a floor up." Quinn says getting up and walking to the door. "I figured you guys didn't expect her to show up after 3 years but unlike you, I atleast had hope and faith that she would. She did love Glee club after all."

Dakota and Aubrey sat both wide eyed and jaw dropped during this entire event. "Well that would be our sign to go." Aubrey says punching Dakota in the arm. Dakota jumps up and grabs her guitar from the stand beside the piano. She watches Aubrey leave the room and turns to Brittany. "You look alot more beautiful in person, a picture on the fridge really doesn't do a girl like you justice." She shrugs before walking backwards out of the room and chasing us down the hall.

"I swear what fucking nerve she has, planning us all out like we're back in highschool again. Damn hobbit bitch." I bitched as I walked away towards the doors to the parking lot. "Who put her in charge anyway." I pushed the doors open just as Quinn grabbed my elbow.

"Holy hell, calmd own, I planned for this, we have a room." She says looking at me. Behind her I can see Aubrey and Dakota running down the hall.

"Well that was good, as long as we sat still and that weird one with the big nose didn't talk." Dakota said looking at us. "You okay?" She asks looking at me.  
I nod and look back down the hall seeing everyone leave. "We better get going though, after that I don't really want to know what Brittany has to say. I need a mini bar to be emptied first" Aubreys head looks to the floor and Dakota looks to Quinn.

"You get drunk duty." Is all Dakota says to Quinn before following me back out towards the car and away from everyone. She puts her guitar away into the case and sits on the hood. "Quinn did you drive?" She asks as her and Aubrey walk up. "'Cause I have no idea where we're going, I know Lima is small but I could still get lost."

"I'll drive in front of you guys, everyone is going to the hotel right now to check in, so we might as well too." She gets into her car beside ours and we start to drive off towards the hotel.

"San, how do you even plan on talking to Brittany? We're on different floors, and you didn't stick around long enough to find out who she rooms with." Aubrey asks pointing out one flaw. Just then my phone starts to buzz in my pants. I shrug as I pull my phone out and read a text from Puck. Seriously, after all these years, he still has my number, and never bothered to text me before?

**NEW MESSAGE FROM PUCK**  
**kno wat room ur grl in. tell u hotel**

I laughed at his horrible grammar but was so thankful at least someone knew. I'm sure I could have chocked it out of Frankenteen or at least the hobbit. This was alot easier though. Now only to decide how I was suppose to start a conversation. I sent a quick text off back to him telling him thanks and turned my attention out to the window. It felt good to be back at Lima, but unfortunately just like Louisville, this place didn't feel like home anymore.

"Hey guys?" I broke the comfortable silence we were driving in. "If I gave you guys the opportunity to move to New York with me, without having to pay for the apartment would you?" I look first at Dakota who's driving, you looks like she's trying to hide a smile, which quickly disappeared once I looked at her. Then I turned my gaze to Aubrey, who looked back at me with a sad smile. Just from that, I figured I had no way of keeping them both and that scared the shit out of me. Maybe we would talk it out better later on, after this week in Lima. I don't want to make any drastic decisions before I know what this week will hold. I still have to find out where I stand with the girl of my dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: I just want to thank everyone before you guys get started reading this. I honestly do appreciate everyone reviewing and telling me what they think. You guys have no idea but sometimes your ideas may help me decide where the story goes. But don't worry, I won't lie, it will be a happy BRITTANA ending. :) But thank you guys so much! I might post another chapter later on today depends how much energy I have. It was a tough day at work.**

* * *

The rest of the car ride to the hotel, all I could think of was what if New York felt more like home? What would I do? These two girls in this car have been my lifeline for these 3 years. I don't want to lose them both or one of them. I want to keep them both. I want to find a way that I can blend my old life with my new life. The people get along, but will the places. I just sat in the car and thought about how things would work until Dakota broke my train of thought.

"Come on, I think we're here" Dakota says jumping out and grabbing some bags. I can't help but look at the two of them sadly.

"Hey, look, if New York ends up being where you go to live, be it. You won't lose us just because of that. You kinda just spurred it on us. We have to have time to think about it, Not all of us are exactly rich kids." Aubrey says putting her arm around me and walking towards where Quinn parked.

"Yeah, we'd have to figure out how we're all going to get there, who'd pay, all that stuff. Plus, some of us still need to attend school." Dakota says.

"Yeah I guess.. " I trail off as we walk up to where Quinn is talking to Puck about something and their conversation cuts off just as we're of course, walking up.

"So that's not suspicious stopping your conversation as soon as we walk up." I laugh. "Look Puck, this is Aubrey and Dakota." I nod as they shake hands. "Seriously though, let's get inside and get drunk."

Quinn takes the liberty of checking in while we stand around and wait. I watched as the rest of the glee club members all wander into the hotel. I look at them all and realize how much none of us have changed. Seriously, we all look the same. But as soon as a long legged blonde walks through the doors, I realize how much she's changed. She doesn't have that same bounce in her step. She doesn't have the same happy attitude when she walks, like she had everything right in her life. I don't realize I'm staring until she looks to me. Our eyes meet and I can't see the same happiness there was when I used to, her eyes don't shine as bright as they used to.

"Alright so everything's good and set up, I only have enough keys for all of us to have one. Don't lose them guys, or you sleep in the hallway." Quinn says as she walks up to us and hands us our room keys. Her and everyone else notice me staring. "Just go over and talk to her." Quinn waves my key in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"I can't we haven't spoke for 3 years, and I don't exactly have a good reason for that other than the fact I'm a pussy." I sigh and look at everyone. "Let's just go get drunk."

"I think your song choice explained why you couldn't talk to her for 3 years." Dakota says walking up and putting her arm over my shoulder. "You're Santana, you can do almost anything, especially with alcohol in your system which I suppose we should actually have bought some of, no bar fridge will hold us all."

We all laughed and headed towards the elevator which meant we had to walk past everyone. I thought I felt someone touch my ass or at least graze it so I turned to look. But all I was met with were sad blue eyes and Puck looking at me. "Quit tryin' to grab my ass Puckster." I laugh shaking my head and turning back to face the elevator. But what I didn't see, was the confused look on Pucks' face that would have told me, he wasn't the one that touched me.

We all got upstairs and unpacked, we were staying here for a week. Dakota was getting bored in the room waiting, so we decided to go and explore while Aubrey and Quinn made a booze run.

"I have no idea what this hotel even has, I've never stayed in it before." I started to explain. "Basically spent all my time in Lima, and didn't even realize we had a hotel."

"Well it's a good thing I picked up a pamphlet eh? Apparently it has a music studio and a dance studio." She shrugs looking down at the pamphlet.

"Did you say a dance studio?" I take the pamphlet from her and see a photo of a room lined with mirrors on the walls and a wooden floor. I sigh and remember all the times I'd end up waiting for her to finish a class or just watching her dance during high school. Walking down the halls I slipped my hands into my back pockets just to get comfortable. I thought I had just put a receipt in my pocket and instead I found a piece of paper.

"Yeah, but Aubrey just texted me, they need a hand down in the lobby, let's check it out later." Dakota smiled and we turned around to start walking back towards the elevator. I slipped the piece of paper out my pocket and looked at it while we were in the elevator.

_Dear Santana,_  
_You still look just as amazing as the day I saw you, and the day I let you go I'm sorry I never fought for you. I can't believe its been 3 years. _  
_We need to talk at one point please, Come find me._

I smiled down at the paper then showed Dakota. She smiled at me and patted me on the back.

"Told you all of this would be worth it. You just have to think of a way to woo her back." I laugh and leave the elevator and walk up to the 2 girls waiting for us in the lobby. "Hopefully it is her, I thought you yelled at Puck for touching your ass?"

"Apparently it was either him, Quinn or her. Someones either attempting to force me to talk, or maybe it actually was her." The elevator opens and we spot the two girls with bags of alcohol. "Hey, so what does hobbit even have planned for the day?" I ask Quinn while taking a bag from her.

" She booked out one of the halls, we all have to go play catch up or something. Hence why I got the extra alcohol." Quinn says lifting up the bags. "We have like an hour until we have to be there, so we better go get ready."

We all walked towards the elevator but stopped when the doors opened and revealed something none of us wanted to see, or hear. There stood Brittany with some guy leaning over her and leaning in for a kiss. No one even moved we all just stood with our jaws dropped. Dakota looked between the two of us and put her arm around my waist. Quinn coughed and caught Brittanys' attention and shook her head. I put down the bags I was carrying and just leaned into Dakota avoiding Brittanys' eyes that I knew were watching me.

"Well nice to see you two here." Quinn says in her bitch tone.

"Quinn, please let me explain." Brittany starts to beg but Quinn shakes her head and cuts her off.

"Maybe later, I don't think now is the appropriate time B." And I felt her reach towards me so I gave her my hand to hold without looking at Brittany and her boy toy.

"This is gonna be an awkward elevator ride." Dakota whispered towards me and kissed the side of my head. I clung to her side like a hurt little kid and she was carrying the bags that I was suppose to. I felt bad but she wouldn't have done it if she didn't want to and it obviously wasn't too hard for her because she kept one arm around me. I hid my face in her shoulder and wrapped both arms around her waist and let a few tears slip. But the only thing that stopped me from breaking down completely was the fact that I felt everyone holding some part of me, Quinn had my hand and Aubrey had her arm on my back. I never felt more supported in the world and yet still so broken.

When the elevator opened to our floor I figured they were going up to the hall that Rachel had booked. I sighed and let go of Dakota before the elevator door closed. She stopped and waited with me. I turned around and looked at Brittany with sad eyes before talking.

"The only reason I came back was for you, apparently now it's pretty clear that I have no reason to meet you to talk later. I don't really think with this that we have anything to discuss. I thought maybe things could go back to how they were, when there was an us. I still love you but apparently I was better off before." I shake my head and throw the piece of paper from my back pocket at her. "It's clear what you'd rather." I grabbed Dakotas arm and stormed back down the hall towards Quinn, if I hadn't of grabbed Dakota she would have said something and that may have made everything worse. I felt so bad, I've never gotten mad at her, but I thought her song choice meant she missed me. It was clear with my songs that I missed her. Somethings aren't exactly as they seem though eh?

Right now, I don't even care about I'm going to have to spend the rest of the night in the same room watching the two of them making googly eyes at each other, I just want to get drunk and that's what I'm going to do.


	11. Chapter 11

_**After the huge HEYA riot tonight I couldn't help but just update this! I hope you guys enjoy. I'll write some more tomorrow but it still may be a delayed chapter. This is the longest one I've written for this story, but it just gets more intense and more emotional as we go! People seem to really like Dakota so I wrote a bit more of her. Hopefully you guys stick around long enough to read it! Thank you so much and keep reviewing! It helps me write knowing that people are actually enjoying what I'm writing! **_

_**Oh and Keep Calm and Ship Brittana/Heya!**_

* * *

After having a shower and letting all my tears out in the shower, we were all ready to go up to the ball room. I had planned on having Brittany know exactly what she was missing out on, and making sure she knew it.

We all left the room and walked down the hall to get in the elevator and then we went up a few floors. When the doors opened you could already hear the music that was playing. I took the lead and walked forward pushing a huge set of doors open, I shook my head and laughed when I looked around the room, only Rachel would have brought a karaoke machine to this.

Once everyone got into the room we all split up slightly, Dakota and Quinn went off and got some drinks and Aubrey went straight for Puck. I bet you he'll end up trying to get in her pants by the end of the night. Hopefully they use his room and not ours I don't really want to hear that. I can't help but feel I'm being watched so I look around and notice there are a lot of eyes on me. I walk up to the first pair of eyes I see.

"Don't worry I'm not running out." I smile as I walk up to Kurt and Blaine, apparently they stayed together which was good because they sure are a cute couple.

"We're all just sort of feeling like we're looking at a ghost you know?" He smiles sadly and gives me a hug, he froze when I hugged him back.

"Whoa Satan just allowed me to give her a hug? What did that school do to you make you a softy?"

"No, it didn't, well maybe a little, I think the room mates have something to do with that. I'm just sort of happy to be seeing everyone." I shrug and look around. "In a way I feel bad about missing so much of everyones' lives. We definitely have to catch up at the Lima bean okay? If it's even still here, I didn't really look around when we got here. Too many things on my mind."

"I'm sure Kurt would be happy to do that later on, just don't go disappearing for 3 years again okay?" Blaine smiled at me and put his arm around Kurt. I couldn't help but smile and wish I had someone to do that with. I look around the room and notice Brittany looking down at her phone by herself. Dakota and Quinn walk up to her and sit down. I wonder what that's all about but I'll ask later.

"Look who it is, Santana Lopez, the one no one has heard from in years." I turn around to see where the voice is coming from and see Mike and Tina.

"Aha! Hey guys! Sorry about that. I just don't think i could have been able to handle talking to you guys and seeing how happy you guys were when I was still so miserable." I shrug and give them both hugs.

"I don't think you're the only one who's miserable these days." Tina says pointing over to the table where Dakota and Quinn are with Brittany.

"We saw her kissing someone in the elevator.." I trail off looking down at the drink in my hand. "I guess it wasn't really what I wanted to see." I shrug and meet their gaze.

"What do you mean she was kissing someone? She came here alone." Sugar says walking up and joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah she told us all she was single before her performance for Glee club." Blaine says pointing to Sugar.

"Then who was she kissing in the elevator? Quinn just looked angry, she didn't say anything." I look over to the 3 girls sitting there. When all of a sudden the doors slam open. "Someone likes dramatic entrances, maybe Rachel's finally here." Just then the same guy from the elevator starts to walk in. "That's the guy from the elevator."

Mike tenses up and looks to me and then I realize the guy who walked in is probably not someone who wants to see my bad side. I look over to the 3 girls and see that Dakota has stood up into a defensive position I then realize she knows something that I don't. I knew there was a downfall to them all talking. I look around the room and find Aubreys' eyes looking at me confused. I make my way over to the 4 girls.

"Everything okay here?" I ask putting my hand on Quinns' shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be as soon as Brittany comes home." The guy says and holds his hand out for her to take.

"She's not going anywhere with you bud." Dakota says getting up and standing in front of him she pushes him back slightly. I've never seen this side of her before. It kind of scared me.

"I'm sure she can make any choice for herself, she's not dumb." I say moving over and putting my hand on her shoulder and looking down at her. My heart breaks realizing she's been crying. Just then Puck and Aubrey walk up and join us.

"I'm sorry but this isn't your Glee club reunion, you need to leave." Quinn says getting up and walking towards the guy.

"Yeah well I'm not here for you blondie, I'm here for Brittany."

"And apparently she's not leaving with you. She left without you to come here. I don't understand why you'd follow after I told you exactly what was going to happen. Now you're going to leave her alone." Quinn says getting bitchy.

"She can make a damn choice on her own." I say to the man.

"Yeah, and she made that choice when she left you behind. She doesn't want you. You need to leave." Quinn says pointing to the door. "I have plenty of people in this room who will gladly escort you out."

"I'll do it." Dakota says turning to look at Quinn.

"I'll gladly grab a part of him and throw him to the curb." Puck says and moves closer to the guy."I don't really appreciate people coming in here and making my friends cry, especially after they've said no and apparently denied them."

"Whatever, but I'll be waiting for you Brittany, you made the wrong choice and you'll soon see that the bitch you came here for, won't make your life as amazing as you think it will." He turns and walks out.

"You okay?" I say to Brittany as I sit down beside her. "He didn't cause you too many problems did he?" I rub her back gently then realize how close we were and jump back a bit. Everyone other than Quinn and Dakota leave us alone realizing we were okay.

"Britt you need to tell her. It won't do any harm and Dakota is here to hold her back." Quinn says putting her hand on Dakotas back. I still think there's something going on there but I won't push it. Dakota moves beside me so I know she's prepared for anything.

"He tried to get me to marry him... I said no, I couldn't do that to you and we weren't even dating, he was just in one of my classes. He got all angry and broke half of the things in the apartment well my half of stuff." She looks down at her hands. "Then when Quinn went to L.A. he showed up and tried to get me to marry him again. When I said no, he threatened me and then slammed me against the wall. Luckily Mike was home and he ended up hearing it all and coming out and throwing him out. He's not suppose to be near me. At first when I explained you to him he was understanding, then when I denied him for dates he got angry. He told me that I had to bring him here, I denied it for so long and eventually just ran off. I didn't think he would follow me.." She puts her face in her hands and starts to cry.

I felt all the sadness in me transfer to anger. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I start to walk away towards the door and Dakota grabs my waist and lifts me up so I don't go anywhere, but I continue to kick my feet in the air trying to walk.

"She's not done." Dakota says and puts me back down beside her.

"Oh please, tell me he didn't get you pregnant." I look at her with sad eyes.

"No, I didn't even let him touch me, It always felt like I was cheating on you. When I was with him I thought of you, sort of like that Katy Perry song from when we were in high school."

"But Britt we saw you kissing him in the elevator-" I started. Neither of us noticed that the other two girls left to give us some alone time.

"No please, just let me finish. I wasn't kissing him. He was trying to kiss me, I was trying to turn away but he had the back of my neck. I felt so bad because the past 3 years I've gone to bed wearing your shirts, I've kept an eye on your Facebook to make sure there were no serious relationships at all. I couldn't bare the thought of you being with someone else. I wanted so much just to have you back as mine. When I went to the glee club reunion I hoped I'd see you there. When we started and you weren't around I was upset. I figured you'd moved on from all of us. When you walked in I was happy. Until I realized you weren't mine, and I couldn't go up to you and tell you how much I missed our sweet lady kisses. Basically what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, I miss you and I shouldn't have attempted to move on so soon. I know you, and I shouldn't have made it seem like you couldn't have won me back. But you could have, you just had to come home. I never cared about Sam. He only made me happy and kept me distracted. I have always been yours. Proudly so." By the end of her speech neither of us had dry eyes.

"Britt, we've probably got so much to talk about. But I want to say I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have cut you off completely Once I found out about you and Sam I just couldn't bare the thought of you loving someone that wasn't me or the thought of coming back to help Finn with the club, and seeing you two be all lovey to each other.." I stopped to catch my breathe and reach up to wipe her eyes and held my hand on her cheek. My hand tingled where it was touching her skin.

"SANTANA!" Aubrey yelled at me running back into the room "QUINN, GUYS COME ON!" I looked around the room and noticed one girl wasn't here. Dakota, fucking figures she'd do something.

"Please, don't leave I want to finish this!" I said getting up and running towards the door. "What's going on?!" I ask Aubrey when I get to the door. I also feel a familiar hand on my shoulder and notice Brittany following.

"Dakota went to go back to our room to get something and probably calm down. She was really angry because of everything. And then asshole that was with Brittany got her. She's bleeding pretty badly, Pucks' with her." Aubrey grabs my hand and starts running. We all get to the hotel room and see Puck holding ice to her face along with a towel.

"Hey guys." She tries smile without wincing in pain which might I had was very unsuccessful.

"Kid, what's with you and getting into fights for your friends." I shake my head and walk over and take off the towel to see how the damage is. I use some water to see how deep the cut is. "Welp, who's sober? Someone needs some stitches." I turn around and look at the 3 girls standing in the door. Quinn nudges Brittany in the ribs.

"I guess I'm spending some time in the hospital." Brittany holds a hand out for Dakota and helps her up. "I'll see you guys in a bit." I watch Brittany help Dakota and smile.

"Santana do you want to come?" Dakota asks looking at me while holding ice on her face while Brittany helps hold her up.

"No I'll stay here and make sure everything's cleaned up when you guys get back. Keep me updated." I smile and wave as they walk out. It wasn't even 4 seconds before I was slapped upside the head.

"You do realize what you just did right?" Quinn says looking at me. "You let the girl that you've been trying to get ALONE time with, go sit in a hospital waiting room ALONE."

Realizing what I did I put my head in my hands and sigh."Well I have had a few drinks in me." I look back up to Quinn and Aubrey. "Let's go get drunk. I need to clear my head."

We all went back down down towards the hall again and realize security was standing outside the doors.

"Problem officers?" Quinn asks walking up and tilting her head slightly.

"Ma'am we found the gentleman who attacked your friend, we just were waiting to inform you he's been arrested and will no longer be a problem while you guys are here in the hotel. The police will be in contact with you ladies before you leave." And with that he walked off.

We went back into the hall and spent countless hours playing beer pong. I was extremely impressed with the way everyone held their alcohol these days. I'm happy to say I was finally happy in my life for that night. I felt like my home wasn't too far away. Which maybe it wasn't maybe my home was spending the night in the hospital with my best friend. Maybe my future was finally starting to mesh together.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the late update, I ended up spending more time running errands then I thought I would have! I'm trying to write a bit more but i don't know if there will be another update until tomorrow afternoon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Ending is sort of sweet. Enjoy and don't forget to review! It is a small chapter though.

* * *

I woke up the next morning on the floor of our hotel room. The curtains were pulled wide open and I wondered how stupid I could have been to not close them before I even started drinking. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomache and hid my face. I thought I was going to puke so I got up and rushed to the bathroom. Once inside I found a glass of water and some pain killers with a little note.

I know how competitive you get with beer pong. You'll need these.

There was a small drawing of a duck and with that I knew exactly who wrote that.

After taking the water and the medicine I figured I shouldn't be the only one awake. I walked back towards the beds and realized I wasn't the only one awake. But I was the only one who was left in the hotel room.

My phone was going off like mad on the dresser so I walked over a checked. I had at least one text from everyone telling me to wake up and get down for breakfast. I threw my glasses on and my hair up and brushed my teeth. I could shower after breakfast.

Once I arrived downstairs and found everyone in the restaurant I laughed at the sight. Apparently everyone felt just as bad as I felt, other than Dakota and Brittany, who might I had were taking that to their advantage. They were sitting a table away from everyone banging on their cups and plates. Everyone else? Had their hands on their heads and sunglasses on. I felt kind of better seeing how they acted together. At least I knew nothing bad was discussed while they waited. But if I know Dakota, then she must have just scored me some major brownie points.

I sat down beside Quinn and laughed. "You look like shit, and they're enjoying this." I say pointing over my shoulder to Dakota and Brittany.

"Please don't yell." Quinn says quietly and rubs her temples.

I shake my head and get up and grab a plate from the breakfast buffet. I get a small extra plate and fill it full of bacon and put in front of her before making my way to the table of 2.

"You guys are definitely taking hang overs too lightly." I smile at the two of them.

"Hence why we gave you some pain killers. So you wouldn't end up hating us." Dakota explains tapping her knife and spoon on some cups. The way she's holding her face she's trying to not let me see her eye or side of her face at all. She keep looking to Brittany and down at an angle.

"Let me see." I say reaching out and turning her head.

"Careful,-" Brittany starts jumping a little and reaching out her hand. "She apparently did something to a muscle in her neck. She's basically on restrictions for awhile." Brittany says shyly. "So I'll probably be seeing you alot. They taught me how to change her bandages and if she gets an infection."

"Oh, well thats good. I don't think I could handle something like that, plus Dakota doesn't really like showing she's weak." I smile and pick up a fork and start to eat.

"Oh what's that Quinn?" Dakota says running off with her food to the table.

"She's not very subtle is she?" Brittany asks me laughing and eating a bit of her food.

"Not really, but I'm sure everyone else is quite happy I split you two up. Atleast it's quiet in here."

"Yeah I guess. She's really nice. I'm glad you found someone like her. I'm sure you two will end up really happy in the end especially after everything I caused you yesterday. I'm sorry I ruined everything." She says and gets up before I can comprehend it.

"Brittany, wait!" I say getting up and chasing her. But still like high school she's always faster than me. "Shit."

I turned around and walked back to the hall. I sat down across from Dakota and shook my head. Maybe we were really too close. I never thought of it that way. I sigh and looked at her while she talked to Quinn. She looks over to me and looks confused.

"What did you tell her last night?" I ask sounding slightly angry.

"Uhh, nothing really. I told her about how we would listen to you cry all of the time and that there was no way in hell she'd lose you. She kept saying about how scared she was that she ruined her chances with you because she had some guy in her life. She asked how close we were n if we ever dated and I explained to her how we were basically siblings and that it would be weird if we dated." Dakota shrugs.

"Well she just ran off with the idea that we're together." I say. "I'm going to have to figure something out fast. I can't let this slip away." I have to find some way to explain everything to Brittany. Figures, as soon as we're back in each others lives. Something has to come up and ruin it.

I finish breakfast and go back up to the room and change. I needed to find Brittany and make everything right. I might as well take this opportunity to go for a jog. I grabbed my Ipod and walked out of the hotel. As soon as my shoes touched pavement I just went wherever my instincts took me. I did know this town better then the back of my hand.

I guess when they say that no matter where you go, life always has a way of never letting you forget the small things. I found myself running up a familiar hill with a tree at the top. That's when I remembered this place. It was where Britt and I always went to think about things and life and our major decisions. Once I was at the top I looked at the tree and saw the place where we carve our names in a heart. I traced the names with my fingers and smiled at the memory.

It felt like just yesterday. I smiled so big and pulled my earphones out. I turned around and saw a flash of blonde on the other side of the tree. I walked around and sat down beside her.

"No matter how many years we've spent apart we still know exactly where to find each other. "


	13. Chapter 13

" I guess fate really did lay a hand with us." Brittany says turning towards me and smiling brighter than I've ever seen this entire weekend. "I'm glad you found me actually I was just thinking of the best way to explain that I'm sorry I left in a rush earlier."

"Look you don't need to apologize It made sense why you ran, I just wish you would have let me explain before you ran off." I sigh and turn to her. "I miss you Britt-Britt. I don't like the idea of spending the rest of my life without you in it, in one way or another. It may seem like me and Dakota have something but we don't. We've talked about it before but we both see each other as family."

"I know, Dakota tried telling me when we were at the hospital. You know how stupid I can be sometimes though."

"Don't say that Britt, look at you. You're the farthest thing from stupid. You did so well on your own. I heard you're at Julliard." I smile and lean to nudge her. "When I heard I couldn't help but be so proud of you. You've always made me proud even when I'm not around."

"I hoped you would have heard about it I wanted to tell you myself, in person, but I had no idea where you were anymore. Your mom was the one who convinced me to go. She told me I should do what I want, because that's what made you happiest and it always made you proud of me. I went over to your house everyday in the summer to see if you came home. I wanted to talk to you if you came home. Finally half way through the summer your mom told me that you weren't coming back. I debated sleeping on your porch, incase you were actually inside and just didn't come out or down when I was over." I looked down at the grass while she explained things. "I'm not even sure what I was thinking. I wrote you everyday, hoping I'd get a response. I hoped everyday that I'd eventually get to see your beautiful face again. I wanted to be able to hold you, kiss you, tell you how amazing you are and how proud of you I am. I wanted to be able to sit in our apartment during finals and pester you while you studied because you know how cute you are when you're focused and I just can't resist Sexy Santana with glasses." She rambled on blushing and looking out at the field. "Santana no matter how many people I tried to fall in love, no matter who I tried to date none of them ever felt like -"

"Home." I finished. "I know, I thought if I stayed away long enough I'd forget what home felt like. I'd forget what your arms around me at night felt like. Walking around campus I'd smell someone who almost smelt exactly like you. I wandered around for hours staring at my phone with pictures of you on it. I'd end up back at the dorm room and the other room mate that we never really liked, would call Dakota or Aubrey to come back and take care of me."

"They always told me all about that. They would give me updates on how you were. How do you think they knew to calm you down so well?" Brittany laughs. "I remember this one time Dakota called me in a panic because Aubrey was out on a date and she was alone with you and you got into your crying drunk mode and she didn't know what to do. She locked you in your room and called me. I knew it was bad because we agreed no phone calls."

"Wait they had your number?" I asked shocked "And after all this time they didn't give it to me?!" I started to get pissed until I felt her hand on my thigh.

"We had a big talk about it. I agreed to wait until you were ready, the longer the time got the more I gave up. Finally I changed my number figuring that if you were actually going to make an effort, it was time for you to fully make an effort. I guess that's why they pushed you so far to come here."

"I'm sorry Brittany. I couldn't dare to do anything. I checked your Facebook the odd time and I saw that you were actually really happy, I couldn't dare to ruin your happiness." I grabbed her hand. "You know I'll always love you the most, and I couldn't bare to be a part of your life if I wasn't on the end receiving the love. Brittany please, just tell me that we can start again and maybe try at a relationship? I swear I'll make time for you. Being at school doesn't even make sense to me without you there. Everything I do isn't worth it unless I'm doing something that will go towards our future."

"Santana-" Just then her phone and my phone both started going off. She looked at me with a sad smile and went to answer it. "Sorry, Hello? Hey Quinn." She got up and walked off so I looked down at my phone and shook my head at the name that appeared.

"Hello Dakota." I say in a bitchy tone. "Any reason you're ruining my day?"

"I interrupted something?" Dakota laughs. "Yeah apparently we're all going back to the school to help with the Glee club now. They need you and Brittany to come back, you did say you were going to help."

"Alright I'm on my way."

I end the call and turn to walk over towards Brittany. It took everything in me not to wrap my arms around her. Instead I stood there and looked at her. Admiring her. She was still as beautiful as I remember. I've said that a lot but I mean it. In this past day the colour was starting to come back to her eyes and I hoped like hell the reason was me.

"Ready?" She says turning to me after she hangs up. "They just want us to meet them at the school we have to help with the nationals number."

I nod and wave my hand in the direction we're going to signal that she can lead. I didn't want to say it was a cheap way just to check her out, but come on the girl was wearing yoga pants. I couldn't resist. We start down the hill and she stops to walk beside me. I didn't mind the school was about a 5 minute walk, nor did I care that it was a silent walk. We didn't finish the conversation before, but I knew I'd probably have a chance to finish it later. So I texted Dakota and asked her to bring me some different clothes to wear. I didn't really want to spend the next while in my workout clothes especially after I had gone for a jog and was kind of sweaty.

The walk seem to go by quickly but I guess time flies when you're with those you care about? That's not exactly the quote but that's how it felt. Everything seemed to be going by so much faster with her by my side. I wouldn't mind if my life flashed before my eyes in a second if it meant I'd be able to call her mine forever. I glance over at her and smile then shift my gaze away. Yep even if we leave this weekend separately and decide it's best not to be together, I'll be able to die happy. I have this moment to look back on and remember. I'd always love this girl. But I had to make sure that wasn't how things were going to end.

"Does this mean we can start over?" I look to Brittany hoping I'd hear the answer I was hoping. I was holding my breathe waiting. I think she enjoyed watching me struggle.

She looked like she was seriously deep in thought. I slowly let my breathe out figuring that I wouldn't get the answer that I was hoping for. I think this weekend was a waste of effort. Right when I'm about to give up hope Brittany nudges me and says"Definitely." She smiles at me and holds out her pinky, which I gladly accepted in mine. I swear in that moment I was on cloud 9 I know it sounds lame but I swear that little act made my heart soar every time. And today was no different than the other thousands of times.


	14. Chapter 14

We walked into the school and straight to the choir room. Small towns like this really don't change, just the posters and pictures on the walls and with a town this small, the classrooms aren't very likely to switch.

We walked into the choir room with our pinkys' linked. Although we separated once we entered the room so we could sit down, I don't think there was a single person in the room who didn't notice. Puck, Quinn, Dakota and Aubrey all yelled for us and neither of us could help but look down and blush.

"Good job bud." Dakota said handing me over my bag with the clothes she brought me. "I had all the faith in the world in you, you just needed a push to get here."

"Yeah well I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys." I grabbed Aubrey and pulled the two of them in for a hug. "I owe you guys for everything." I smile at the two of them and leave the room to change. Apparently Dakota thought I needed to show off my ass, and tits and everything else. Of course she would have brought me skinny jeans and a tight low cut tank top. I shook my head once I put it on in the bathroom. Apparently she thought this was an appropriate time to show of my assets.

I walked back in to see the Glee club separated into 2. The 'Old' New Directions and the new kids. I couldn't help but smile at how everyone was accepting Aubrey and Dakota as their own. It made me happy seeing the people I depended on for 3 years when I came out getting along with the people who I depended on for 3 years after losing the girl, and everyone I cared about.

I stayed in the door way and just watched everyone. Looking at all these people I started to realize my life was finally looking up. I felt like I was actually starting to find my home again. I was broken from my trance when Kurt walked up to me.

"Whatcha' thinkin' about?" He asks while he leans against the wall and watches everyone with me. He crosses his arms across his chest and glances at me waiting for me to speak.

"Just how for once in my life I have almost everything I want.." I pause and take a deep breathe. "What's New York like?"

He laughs at my question and glances over at me. Once he realizes it was a serious question he answers it. "Thinking about what to do with your life? Well I don't want to brag but it's amazing. Lima always made me feel like the odd ball out. But in New York I was one in a million. There are so many people who are so much weirder then we are. They don't care about who you are or where you're going. They just want to get to wherever they're going. Living with Rachel is exciting at that. But we're not too far away from Quinn and Brittany. It's weird how much Quinn comes over though. Her and Rachel always have these little meetings." He shakes his head and looks at me. "Look Santana I can't help you decide on what to do with your life. That's a choice you have to make yourself with no one elses' help. But, Rachel is still planning that end of the year party for everyone. This is basically all of our last years so she kind of hopes it keeps us all together. Wait til then to make your choice. Who knows how everything can turn out in a few months. Plus if you do plan on moving across the country, no one will have classes to miss while helping you."

I nod at him. "Thanks Kurt. I hope everything turns out for the better." He grabs my arm and pulls me towards the Glee club just in time to hear Mr. Shue finish up one of his speeches.

"- We were more of a family but the end of the year then we were ever before."

"Yeah, I enjoyed this more than the rest of my day. Being slushied wasn't a problem once we won Nationals and with so many of the jocks and Cheerios on the team no one really bothered us." Mercedes joined in.

"It was a place you could be accepted and not have to worry about what everyone else was going to say about you. They loved you for you. No matter what, even if you were gay or straight. This was a place where we all cared about each other and our problems. And we helped each other through it all." I joined walking up to the front of the group. "And believe me I know exactly about what it feels like to go through something that you'd never expect." I glance at Brittany and smile. " I also know what it's like to lose everything in a flash. But no matter what this glee club here, will always welcome you back. Even after a pregnancy that sends you overboard and you come back with pink hair." I laugh and look to Quinn. " But most of all this is a place where you're choices are yours. People will still try to have a say in it, but it's probably for the better that you get someone elses opinion, they see your life in a hole different light then you do."

Mr. Shue gave the kids a bit more of a speech before he turned around and said he had a surprise for some of us older kids. Most of us moved along and sat down in chairs around the New Directions. I sat beside Quinn and Dakota and behind Brittany.

He turned the lights off as soon as a movie started playing on the white board.

"Enjoy, because being a part of something special makes you special. And all of you guys were the beginning of something special, you founded this glee club. We will always be a family."

Just then a movie comes on of all of us practicing for some routine. You hear me arguing with someone or calling someone a name and then a bunch of Spanish Of course everyone can't help but laugh, that's pretty much how every rehearsal went down. The screen changes to a slideshow with photos of all of us. It goes through ones of everyone making funny faces, and actually posing. Some with us in costumes, and then some of us as couples that we were. Once the couple photos went on there were sounds of awws throughout the room.

Rachel and Finn appear.

"Awwh, cute"

Then Sam and Mercedes.

"Awwwwh!"

And Tina and Mike.

"Awwh! The changs!"

Can't forget Artie and Sugar.

"Cute!"

But finally a photo of Brittany and I showed up across the screen.

And that's when everything got slightly weird and seemingly awkward. I don't think anyone had any idea of what to say or what to do. Most of the other couples were ither still together or still good friends. I stared at the photo and smiled. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Dakota and Aubrey were trying so hard not to look at me and make me feel more uncomfortable. But eventually it just got too hard to bare, the photo seemed to stay on the screen forever, I looked down at my hands and played with my fingers. It was always a nervous habit I had. I guess I figured that the rest of this movie would be awkward too.

After our photo left the screen I looked back up and saw Brittany looking at me, I smiled at her and she smiled back. Once that happened I felt like I shouldn't have been so sad to see that photo on the screen. I was attempting to work everything out with her. I was righting my wrongs. I shifted my gaze from her piercing blue eyes back to the screen to watch the rest of the movie. After some more photos of the entire club dancing, or practicing it changed to a movie of all of us at Nationals. Everyone was laughing at either someones dancing, or the way someones hair was. We definitely all laughed at Finns lack of coordination.

The movie ended and everyone was talking among themselves. Except Brittany and I, we had found each others gaze shortly after the movie ended. It was basically like we were back in high school and placed in separate groups. We stared at each other and made each other laugh, smile and blush just by looking at each other. It always amazed me how just her looking at me made me feel so many different emotions.

"Man, you were a weird high school kid eh?" Aubrey says looking over at me and laughing. I was confused because I wasn't the one on the screen, so I looked over and saw Dakota holding one of my old yearbooks and pointing to a photo of me. They were both laughing at me. The movie ended and I ended up chasing Dakota down the hallways of my old high school trying to get my yearbook back.

We went to turn a corner and she stopped dead in her tracks. I grabbed the yearbook and laughed. I slammed it shut before even looking up.

"Sandbags, and Dakota." I knew exactly who was there I figured I might as well be nice to her. Who knows' maybe I can get a job with her in the summer whipping her kids into shape if I'm still around here. I was one of the best things that ever happened to that squad.

"Hey Sue." I smile and look up at her. "How's the squad? Wait, how do you know Dakota?" Dakota steps back towards me and smiles awkwardly.

"That's a story for another day and one she should tell you herself." She pats Dakota on the arm and faces me. "The teams great, worse then when you were on the team, but no one can compare to the best." She smiles and walks off.

"Whoa, she complimented me. Wait, how come you never told me you knew my old cheer leading coach?" I look at Dakota confused.

"It never came up, and its not important." She turns and starts walking away.

"Dakota I explain an answer." I grab her arm and turn her around to look at me.

"It's not fucking important. It's in the past. It doesn't matter." She tugs her arm away and runs off back towards the choir room.

I shake my head and walk back. I guess I could give her a bit of space and find out another day. I slow my pace and look at all the trophies in the corridors and just think back to all the memories. I look towards the choir room and see everyone working together. Brittany is showing some of the kids some dance moves while Quinn helps and explains. Brittany was always better with showing then explaining, her mind just worked differently than everyone elses.

I leaned my head against the wall and decided to take a few minutes before shifting and walking back inside. Dakota catches me and walks up to me before we enter the room. She pull me back out into the hallway.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd run into her here. Hell I didn't even know she lived her. I figured a town as small as Lima she never would have heard of it. I wasn't going to tell you but you deserve to know." She looks down and kicks the floor. " The reason I don't go home and visit is because I don't have a family to go home to. Sue used to be one of my aunts' good friends. She was over at our family dinner when I came out to everyone." She looks down and for the first time since I've met her, I see her cry. " They're was a huge fight, and the table was thrown over and everyone just stared and yelled. My dad escorted me up to my room to grab my things and I left.. I've never gone home since." She meets my gaze and sniffles a little. "That's why I've pushed you so hard to go home Santana. I don't want you to end up with no where else to go just like me. You're so much better than that." She shrugs.

"Dakota, why didn't you ever tell us? What about your mom calling all the time?"

"It's not my real mom. It's my best friends parents. After I left my house they took me in. You guys have never talked to my actual family." She sighs and slides down the wall. "They call me all the time because she's not around to call.." She trails off and looks up to me to see if I understand. When my eyes go wide and she realizes I understand she continues. "They support me more than anything. They just check in a lot more because they don't want me to do the same thing that she has, it's almost like they're over compensating for everything."

"I never knew Dakota." I sit down beside her and grab her hand. She wipes her eyes on her sleeve and laughs slightly. "I understand though, my grandmother kicked me out of the house when I told her I was in love with Brittany."

"I never planned on telling anyone, I don't need everyone to be watching over me. I was going to just leave it and hope you never bring it up. But I figured there was no way for you to just let that go."

"Were you guys? You know together?" I ask trying not to push too far.

"No, We were too much like family." She laughs. "Sort of like us. That's why I wanted you to come back here and get her." She nods her head towards the door way and I know she means Brittany. "I started seeing her in you and after everything we've been through I don't think I'd be able to lose someone I'm close with again. You're my best friend Santana."

I looked at her in shock. I had no idea what to say. "You're my best friend too Dakota, but I'd never do that. I'd talk to you before any of that I promise." I held out my pinky for her and she just looks at me.

"I think that's someone elses finger." She laughs and holds out her middle finger. "Plus my pinky doesn't swear. It's a good pinky." We both laugh in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Come on, let's get back inside before they think we're going at it in the bathroom."

We both get up and walk back into the choir room. We're quickly swept up by different people. Dakota is grabbed by the boys and taken off to help with the music and I went off with Quinn and the girls to help with dancing and choreography.

After hours of practice Mr. Shue came back into the room with boxes of pizza that we just spread across the floor and ate. When all the boxes were empty, most of us were happy that we wore stretchy clothes. But the most important thing to me at that moment was the fact I was happy. I glanced over at Brittany and saw her talking to Kurt about Lord Tubbington. I was amazed he still lived but none the less I was happy that some things never change. I was just thinking about how I could maybe win her back when Rachels' voice broke my thoughts.

"Well now that we seem to be done here, I want to welcome everyone, New and Old Directions back to the hotels' ball room. I have rented it out all week apparently and we can do anything in it so I am planning a movie marathon. Bring sleeping bags because you will probably want to get comfortable."

I shake my head and laugh at the thought of all of us sitting on the floor in this huge room watching movies. I hope like hell someone puts on a horror movie, I want to do a huge prank. I think Puck has the same idea because he looks to Dakota and smiles. Figures they'd be the two jokesters. I walk up and break their views of each other.

"Well I know exactly what you're thinking and I want in. But first, we-" I point to Dakota." -have to go back to my house and get some sleeping bags with Aubrey, I don't think Quinn brought us any of those."  
Dakota nods. "When we get back to the hotel Brittany has to change my band aids so we better get going. I'll go tell Brittany what we're doing and you get Aubrey?"

"Sure thing bud." I walk over to where Aubrey is standing with Quinn. "Aubrey we have to go back to my house to pick up some sleeping bags and pillows unless you just want to go back with Quinn and me and Dakota can meet you?"

"Hell no, I am going home and meeting the rest of the Lopezs''" She laughs and grabs my arm pulling me towards the exit and Dakota.

"Oh yeah, buy guys, See you later!" Quinn says sarcastically walking up to Brittany and grabbing her arm. She whispers something in her ear and raises her eyebrow at me.

I wave back to Quinn as I leave the door way to the choir room. We were walking in silence until Aubrey turned to Dakota.

"You okay? You look like you've been crying." She says nudging her.

"Yeah I'm fine, my face is just starting to hurt." She replies.

I reach out and put my hand on her back and she turns to me and smiles.

"Oh great now I definatly feel like a third wheel." Aubrey says pouting.

"Don't worry, you're never gonna be our third wheel. We'll bring you everywhere." I laugh and pull them both in for a hug. "You guys are the best people in the world and I'm slightly excited for you guys to meet my parents."

That's when it kicked in, I'm seeing my mother and father. For the first time in a long time, and I'm bringing my two best friends. Hopefully mom and dad are ready because I'm not sure that I am.


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE: I just want to apolgize for not updating, I didn't get in a rut I know what I'm going to write. I just so happened to be in an accident and hurt myself. I was JUST released from the hospital seriously an hour ago, so I came home and started writing. I'll see if I can crank out a few chapters for you guys and get them up here! Sorry! hope none of you guys thought I abandoned you!

* * *

We started on our way back to my house and I started to have that feeling like my stomach was dropped. I wasn't nervous I was excited. I was seeing the two people in my life who raised me since I was a child. The people who accepted me when I told them I loved girls. I looked at Dakota and thought about her life and how her parents disowned her. I thought back and wondered what I would have done where would I have gone? Quinn was out of the question but would I still be gone to school and doing this right now if I had been disowned and left to live with Brittany?

"Nervous guys?" I ask breaking the silence and looking between the two of them.

"Slightly. I always was the one to answer the phone when you were off doing something, and I'd have to explain how you weren't actually ignoring them and were actually out getting groceries. But we did learn a lot about each other so I don't really feel like I'm meeting parents, just seeing old family friends." Dakota says joking. "Am I turning up here?"

"Uh next right, what about you Aubrey?" I laugh and shift so I'm basically turned around in the car.

"Parents' don't usually scared me unless I'm dating them. So I think I'll be okay." She laughs and looks back down at her phone.

I tell Dakota a few more directions then sit quietly as I see the last turn towards my road. Once I inform her of the street I can't help but break out into a huge smile.

"It's the big house on your right Dakota."

"Holy shit, why the fuck don't we spend summers here again?" Dakota asks shutting the car off and getting out while staring at my house. "I'd be down even though were in the middle of nowhere. I'm sure we could find something to do."

"Because you guys would rather spend time near the ocean. Let's get inside before my mother makes a scene on the door step and the entire town knows I'm home and will want to ask how school is." I start the walk forward towards the front door just as it swings open and my father comes running out.

"Santana!" he yells running at me and picking me up and spinning me around in circles. "What brings you back to town?! Please tell me you went to your reunion, we received so many phone calls or letters inviting you! And I'm sure Brittany definitely wants to see you and talk to you."

"Yes, that's actually why I'm here. We need to borrow some pillows and sleeping bags." I say pointing back to Dakota and Aubrey. "Apparently Rachel planned this huge sleep over with movies in the ball room and we were kind of surprising everyone so we missed out on the memo to bring stuff."

"Excuse my manners I'm sorry, I'm Ricardo, Santanas' father." He says shaking both of their hands and smiling before turning back to me. "Well you better at least say hello to your mother before running off. And you have to at least come back for a dinner and bring your room mates. We've talked to them a lot but we need to know more."

I agree just to get my father back inside the house. When I enter inside I hear my mothers voice. "Ricardo, what was outside? The neighbours dog on our yard again!?" I go to talk but my father places his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh." He whispers. "No honey, not the dog. We have a package." We slowly make our way into the kitchen and my mother has her back to us chopping up something.

"What kind of package?" She asks. "If it's from Brittany again we really should forward those." She says. I look to dad confused before he mouths 'later.' I nod before looking back at my roommates and see them over emphasizing the fact that they're sneaking and I can't help but laugh at how concentrated Dakota is which causes my mother to run around.

"SANTANA!" She nearly screams as she runs at me.

"WHOA MOM KNIFE!" I say stepping back with my hands up.

"Oh dear, that wasn't a very good first impression." She says putting the knife down and turning to the two girls trying to hide their laughter behind us. "Sorry, I'm Maria. Santanas' mother, you must be Dakota. Oh dear what happened to your face!" She says giving Dakota a hug "I hope you're taking good care of that injury, I expect to hear about what happened." She turns her face so she can get a better look at it. Like she can see anything there's a huge bandaid covering it. But Dakota just looks like she upset her own mother and kicks the ground. Then my mother turns to Aubrey gives her a hug as well. "And you are Aubrey."

"Dang she's good." Dakota says looking at me.

"Or the fact I sent her a photo of you both after we attempted to paint the apartment. And she was there when I moved in. We haven't changed much." I laugh as her facial expression changes and she realizes I'm right.

"What brings you hear? You guys' didn't get kicked out did you?" My mother asks slightly panicking and looking towards my father.

"No no, we actually need something for the glee club reunion." I say to my mother seeing if she clicks in as my father is smiling at me.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll reme- wait did you say glee club reunion? You've seen Brittany?" She asks stepping forward towards me.

"Yes and we still have a lot to talk about and Dakota has to change her bandaids, so can we discuss this later? I kind of want to get back to the hotel." I say pouting at my mother.

"As long as you promise to come here for a meal before you leave." She gives me a hug as I promise her I'll be back before we leave and I tell her about all the events that will bring me back through this way. Plus our lease on the apartment is up this summer. We need a summer home.

Dakota, Aubrey and I make our way off to the basement to see if we can actually find some of the sleeping bags we own. Once we realize that there on a mountain of things I agree to climb on top because Dakota can't really afford anymore injuries especially since I plan on having her drive home. It's her car so I don't think that she'll really let either of us do the driving.

"Don't you be hurting yourself, I'm sure Brittany will kill us if you end up in a hospital when she hasn't finished talking to you." Dakota says standing under me and getting ready to catch me if I fall.

"So Brittany is the reason you're keeping me safe?" I ask looking down at her.

She shakes her and looks back at me. "Nope, promised Quinn. She's scarier." She laughs at looks at me.

"What's going on between you two?" Aubrey asks looking around my basement a little bit more. "You guys sure are close."

"Nothing, we're just friends." Dakota says avoiding both of our gaze.

"Awwh someone has a crush!" I say taunting Dakota.

"Who cares, I won't see her again once we leave here. I can do what I want and feel how I want." She sighs and glares at us."But seriously can we just get everything so we can get back?"

"Fine, fine." I throw the sleeping bags down from the top of the pile and start to climb down, my pants get caught on a chair that was in the middle of the pile and I slip the last step and fall onto the floor.

"Ha, serves you right for making fun of me." Dakota says walking over and holding her hand out. "Seriously though you okay? Oh shit, you're bleeding."

I look down to my elbow and realize it is cut. "Not as bad as your face was. We'll just get some extra band aids on the way back to the hotel. You need some bigger ones for you're face anyway right?"

"Yeah, I need to grab some of that band aid tape or whatever too. Brittany told me about it."

We went up to my room and grabbed some of the pillows off my bed. Although it took a lot longer then I thought because I took them into yet another room they haven't seen. Oh and they really really were impressed with how many pillows I had on my bed. We said bye to my mom and dad and promised once again that I would come back for dinner with Dakota and Aubrey.

We made our way to the nearest drug store after packing Aubrey into the back of the car with the sleeping bags and pillows, which was quite a few for only 3 of us.

"You want to come inside with us?" Dakota jokes before getting out of the car.

"I wouldn't even if I could." Was all we could make out from Aubrey.

Me and Dakota made our way towards the store when I felt the need to tell her this.

" You know I'm just picking on you right? With the whole Quinn thing."

"Yeah I know, It seriously doesn't matter though. We're all paired off now so you guys can have your fun and I have someone to at least keep me amused while you guys go off fucking." She shrugs and opens the door for me.

"You're sweet though, you could probably swoop her off her feet." I walk in front of her and go down the medical aisle. "I've never seen her keep an eye on someone, or go off with someone so much since Puck. Unless she's changed so much in a short amount of time."

Dakota stares at the band aids and grabs a box of the ones she'll need and some of the tape.

"I don't know, I do actually kind of like her I guess, I just don't want to end up screwing it up. Neither of us know where we'll be next year. And even if you do go off to New York, who knows if we'll go with you. I honestly thing we'd all own New York. But I want all of us to go." She looks down at the ground and then back at me. "I've never loved 2 people more in my life than my own family. You guys are my family now, you know that Santana. We have to convince her to come with us."

"Wait, come with us?"

"This weekend with Brittany is going amazing for you, if it stays this way then you'll definitely be getting back together and then you know you'll go to New York."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, let's just see how the rest of this year goes." I grab band aids from the shelf and walk straight to the counter putting the band aids back on the counter.

"I know, I guess I'm over reacting." Dakota says giving the cashier the money and change.

"Whoa what'd you get beat with?" The cashier asks.

"Eh, just went up and visited family in Canada and fought a moose. No big deal." She says grabbing the bag and walking to the door.

".. A moose?" I ask once we're outside.

"I'm from Canada, so yeah, a lot of stereotypes about us so might as well embrace them all." She laughs and gets back into the car.

"Took you guys long enough, I can't feel my leg!" Aubrey yells trying to squirm around in the back.

"Calm down, we're leaving now." I laugh and do my seat belt back up and turn the radio back up

We pull up to the hotel and see Quinn standing outside waiting for us. We walk up to her carrying all the stuff and she takes a few pillows from Dakota.

"Why're you out here?" I ask while we walk towards the hotel.

She glances at Dakota who's currently concentrating on balancing everything that she has left to carry and making sure her bloody band aid doesn't touch the white of the pillows she has. "I just can't stand to stay inside with them anymore without you guys, or alcohol."

"Or a certain short haired girl." Aubrey coughs from behind us and I turn around and punch her in the arm.

"Shush." I say as Quinn blushes and looks at us but doesn't deny it.

We start walking towards the elevator when the doors open and reveal Brittany.

"Hey guys! I was hoping I'd find you!" She says smiling and walking towards us. "I have to change Dakotas band aids before we head off too the ball room."

We get into the elevator and make our way back upstairs. With all the gear we're carrying and all the people the elevator was a little bit crowded. I ended up pressed against Brittanys' front and I swear for a second I felt her hand on my waist. I look to her and see her avoiding my eyes but blushing slightly.

I smile and lean back into her as the elevator opens. We walk out of the elevator and I turn to wink at her while Quinn opens the door.

"I'll get the band aids from my bag." Dakota says walking towards the bathroom. She comes back out with a little baggie from the hospital the tape she bought and sits down on the desk in the room.

Brittany walks up and stands between her legs which bothers me more than you think. I shake my head and realize that nothing would happen, Dakota likes Quinn and that's obvious. But I do notice how angry Quinn looks at the whole event. Aubrey seems to notice and puts her hand on Quinns' shoulder in attempt to maybe explain things further.

"Santana, you want to learn how to do this for when you guys go back to school?" Brittany asks laying some things out on the table beside Dakota.`

"Uhh, I'd rather not, why can't you just come back with us?" I say walking over beside them. "I never liked looking at blood, but I guess I have to learn."

We spent the next 15 minutes fixing Dakotas band aids and learning how to tell if It was getting infected.

"See this bruising around here?" Brittany asks me pointing to a part of Dakotas face.

"You mean right here?" I ask poking her face.

"OW BITCH." Dakota yelps reaching up towards her face. I couldn't help but laugh, but with the look Brittany gave me I knew I was in trouble.

"That wasn't very nice San," Brittany says giving me a stern look but I couldn't help but smile and blush at the familiar feeling of butterflies in my stomach. "Apologize now."

"Sorry Dakota." I say looking at her and pouting.

"Its fine, please don't do it again it actually really hurts."

"Now, back to what I was saying-" Brittany started but was interrupted by laughter when Quinn makes a 'whpsh' noise like a whip. " I've always had her trained."

Everyone in the room broke out into a huge fit of laughter and I stood awkwardly blushing.

"Well she isn't denying it so I think that's a step in the right direction." Aubrey laugh and takes a sip of the drink she's made.

"Someone's starting drinking early eh?" I joke.

We all took turns making jokes against each other and agreeing on a drinking game for the entire time we watch movies. But with all the rules we probably should have bought more alcohol. Oh well it'll be worth it.

We all packed up our things, which included our sleeping bags, pillows and alcohol and we all shoved ourselves back into the elevator and I couldn't help but notice how Brittany put herself in the corner, so just like before I leaned against her. I smiled to myself and thought how maybe tonight would be a good one after all and hopefully I'd be able to wake up with her arms around me.


	16. Chapter 16

NOTE: I just want to apoligize again for the late update, like I said in the last one I've been recovering from an accident. I did watch tonights glee and I felt the need to update after that. I was not impressed with it at all. I still have hope and every intention to go down with this ship. Santana won't give up she even said so her self. Hopefully they see how important this pairing is for more then the angry lesbian bloggers.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened everyone was already in the room. There was a huge projector set up in the middle of the room and a table full of movies beside it. We all wanted to sit beside each other to make sure no one cheated during the drinking game and because none of us really wanted to bond with the others, so we all managed to find a spot at the back of the room. We made a sort of circle with our sleeping bags and all got comfertable.

We had awhile before the movies started. Not everyone was back from where they went so e all just started to 'casually' drink. Dakota and

Quinn were being jokesters before the movies started and they had put Dakota in her sleeping back, over her head might I add so that she couldn't see, spun her around and then sent her off to walk around the ball room. It was really funny until she fell and Brittany noticed what they were doing and gave them both a huge lecture about doing stupid things when someone's already injured. Although they thought it was the funnest thing in the world, but Brittany definintely made them thing differently.

"Well someone has some motherly instincts." Aubrey says looking at me.

"Yeah, she'll make a great mom one day." I smile and look at Brittany.

"With you?"

"I can only hope. But who knows, I hope she'd want to have kids. Little Brittanys' running around would be amazing." I smile and lean back against the wall. Brittany comes back over and sits down beside me and Dakota follows.

"What's Quinn up to?" I ask noticing she didn't come back.

"Ah, they're starting the movie soon so she went to get an ice bucket with us for us, and some popcorn." Brittany answers as Dakota puts her sleeping bag down.

"You didn't offer to help?" I ask Dakota once she settles in.

"She said she'd handle it. She didn't want a hand." Dakota shrugs.

"Alright everyone! Let's pick a movie, who want's to watch a horror movie?" Rachel yells over everyone the sound of cheers is all that is heard.

"Well that narrows it down. Let's see, apparently we shall have a marathon of all of the Final Destination movies."

"I love these!" Dakota says moving around and sitting up.

"Good, Quinn hates horror movies, maybe she can snuggle up to you. She'll be pissed once she finds out that we're watching horror movies and she had no say." I say laughing and joking before getting hit in the stomach.

"Puck!" Aubrey yells then turns back to me. "I'm definitely not going to spend my night watching you four cuddle. I'll get my own man."

"Good luck with that." I say as Puck drags his sleeping with all his alcohol over to join our party.

"Finally, the cool kids invite me into their group! Been waiting all night to join the possy." He says sitting down and cracking open a beer.

We all fall into small talk before the movie starts. Quinn came back with munchies and small sandwiches in case some of us started to get overly drunk. We agreed on a few rules, but just to make sure everyone remembered we wrote them down. We also agreed when to start cutting people off.

1. Drink when someone dies.  
2. Drink every time the number 180 shows up on the screen.  
3. Drink every time someone has a near death moment.  
4. Every time someone has one of those vision thingys.  
6. Drink every time you're scared.  
7. If you scream, drink.  
8. Drink when thirsty.  
9. Take 3 shots if you feel the need to yell at the screen.

We did end up having more than that but Quinn ended up spilling onto the page. I think it was because she was losing horribly. She basically drank every 2 seconds. Dakota didn't help much with that, she kept grabbing her side and yelling boo at random times just to see her scream.

I'll admit I did scream and jump a few times. I ended up halfway through the first movie leaning my head on Brittanys' shoulder. She smiled and grabbed my hand in hers.

"Are you going back to the glee club thing tomorrow afternoon? Or are you leaving?" I whisper in her ear.

"Staying, I'm here all week. I don't have any classes because of the recital in a few weeks, everyones' prepping." She whispers back. I smile.

"I want to sing you another song. In front of everyone. Do you mind?" I asked. It felt weird asking her if she minded that I sung her a song. But with what I had in mind I knew it was better off that I did it this way.

Brittany nods and kisses my cheek. I cant help but blush. I lean against her and she puts her arm around me. "You know we still have to discuss what's going to happen when we leave here." She whispers in my ear and looks me with a sad smile.

"Awwh look at the loving couple." Puck says pointing towards us.

"Coming from the guy who has his arm around a girl who he met earlier this weekend, but you know that's just typical Puck behavior." I watch him flinch as he tightens the grip around Aubrey while she just laughs and shakes her head.

"Look at them!" Aubrey sort of whispers to us as she points towards Where Quinn and Dakota are. I look over and see Dakota leaning against the wall with Quinns head in her lap while she's passed out. I poke Dakotas shoulder and laugh at her.

"She fell passed out 5 minutes ago. Why can't you be this kind of drunk?" She asks looking at me. "Would have been a hell of a lot easier to take care of than crying Santana. Oompf" She groans as Quinn rolls over and elbows her in the stomach. "Oh fuck that." She pushes Quinn off and we all laugh. It didn't help much Quinn ended up crawling back into Dakotas side.

"I could have warned you she was a cuddler." Puck says laughing.

"Har har, now drink asshole." Dakota says when the number 180 shows up on the screen.

"Wait, Don't we have to go get more alcohol?" I ask looking at the two of them.

"Oh yep." Dakota says jumping up and putting Quinn on her own sleeping bag. "Come on Puck."

We all get up and head towards the doors, We closed them to keep it as dark as possible in the ball room which would apparently make the movie scarier. Once we close the doors we get in the elevator and go back to Pucks room. There he has stored masks, as well as these little things that you throw at the ground to make a banging noise. Dakota managed to get silly string. I'm so glad I'm on the giving end of this thing especially after the events of the car.

"I noticed another entrance to the ball room, it was like just a little from behind where we were sitting." Puck says putting darker clothes over top of his current ones like the rest of us.

"Yeah that'll work, we won't really be able to scare anyone thats sitting with us. But it'll give us a better chance at getting close. Hopefully they go alone with it." Dakota says putting her mask on. "I hope like hell no ones first instinct is to punch me in the face.

"I'll laugh when someone does." I pick up a hand full of the snappy things and put them in my pocket and put my hair up. "Uhm, you guys may want to wait until we get closer to the room to put masks on."

"Nope, you keep yours off." Puck says grabbing his room key.

We head off back down the hall Dakota and Puck following me wearing their masks while I continued to get strange looks. I just smiled and said a friendly hello to everyone who looked. Once we arrived close enough to the door I gave them both a great punch in the arm.

"That's what you get for making everyone stare at me like that when you're wearing a fucking horse mask Puck."

We snuck up to the door and sneaked it open. Aubrey turned and nodded but no one else really noticed us. I put my mask on and pushed the door open as hard as I could knowing very well that it would bang off the wall. I threw a few of the poppy things on the ground and started running for the big group. Dakota started out with silly string and covered Brittany, Aubrey and Quinn. She moved on to follow me while Puck still wasn't seen. I didn't know what he was doing but I knew it was gonna be good.

Dakota and me continued to ambush the others and as soon as it looked like some of the guys were going to fight back we ripped our masks off and looked at everyone

"WAIT WAIT, it's just us!" Dakota yells as she's running away from Mike chasing her.

"Holy shit guys, that scared us." Tina says calming down slightly.

"I didn't expect anything less from you guys." Rachel says picking some silly string out of her hair.

"Quinn didn't even wake up." Aubrey says walking over towards us. Just as she does Puck comes running in scaring the shit out of the rest of us. And I will admit that he scared Dakota and I as well.

"I should have figured you guys would have pulled somethign like this." Kurt says fixing his hair and standing up. "I will say that I did miss your shananagins Puck, and you, Santana. Might I had that I think out of all of us that you've matured most out of all of us. We haven't seen Auntie Snixx all weekend."

"She's still around." Aubrey and Dakota say in unison.

"Someone makes a joke, or something and we end up being the ones to drag her off, or talk to the police. It's different every week." Dakota says running her fingers through her hair.

Brittany walks up and puts her arms arond my waist. "Still feels like th same old San to me." She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder.

"You guys will always feel like home to each other." Quinn says walking up and grabbing onto Dakotas side.

"I'd hope so." I smile and lean my head against Brittanys'. "I'm glad I came back this weekend guys. I didn't realize how much I missed you guys, cutting myself off I thought was for the best. i relied on two people for the past 3 years and I was too scared to come back and have you guys think I was being childish."

"Santana you were being childish be we all know why." Kurt says walking up to me. "Brittany being with Sam was extremely awkward for you. It was for all of us. We could never picture Brittany anywhere but with you."

"It's the only place I can picture myself." Brittany says and kisses my cheek. "But I'm getting tired now, and this drunken heart to heart is making me sad. Let's just go back and cuddle."

"Yeah, I want to go back to the room and go to bed." Dakota says yawning.

We all go back and pick up our things, Aubrey decides to go stay with Puck so Brittany comes back to our room with us. Dakota gets changed and dives face first into the bed. I walk over and sit down beside her while Quinn and Brittany go and talk in the bathroom.

"D?" I ask poking her side.

"Yeah Santana?" Dakota sits up and makes room for me to sit down.

"You don't plan on abandoning me anytime soon do you?"

"What would make you think that? I spent the last 3 months tearing you off any blonde that looks like Brittany, I took care of you when you wouldn't leave your room. I made sure you were happy. I'm not giving this friendship up just because you want to move across the country."

"Yeah I know you won't, What about Aubrey. I don't wanna abandon you guys with everything." I explain looking down at my hands.

"Hey chin up kid, we promised you second year that we wouldn't go anywhere and we would talk anything out with each other. I may have caught Aubrey looking at schools in New York, and my last year is this one, so I'm down to go." she nudges me and smiles. "Don't fret bud, you're on the road to getting back the girl of your dreams, and keeping everyone in your life."

I smile and nod and move over to the bed aross from her. Tonight would be the first night I fall asleep with Brittany and actually wake up with her beside me too. It won't be a dream and it won't be my imagination. I smile and snuggle in just as Brittany and Quinn walk out of the bathroom. Brittany looks happy and Quinn can't help but smile at Dakota.

"You two have a quickie in there?" I ask laughing as Brittany climbs across the bed towards me.

"Naw, Brittany's attempting to fit that in tomorrow during the glee club class and assembly." Quinn jokes as she rests her head on Dakotas chest and gets comfortable.

"Shush Q, I wanted it to be romantic." Brittany frowns.

"Ain't nothing romantic about a janitors closet." Quinn laughs.

"Wouldn't be the first time.." Brittany trails off shutting the light off.

"Awkward." Dakota says into the darkness.

I smile and feel Brittany wrap her arms around me. I roll over and put my face into her neck and plant a soft kiss. I reach up and put my hand on the side of her face and bring my lips to hers. I was so nervous about how she would react. I was the happiest person in the world when I felt her lips move against mine. This was the most perfect moment I could have ever imagined. I broke the kiss and felt her forehead against mine.

"I love you Santana Diabla Lopez." Brittany whispered as I started to drift off to dream land.


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHORS NOTE: I just want to apoligize for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I got caught up in healing and getting back healthy again. I want to say that I HAVE NOT given up on this story, I had a little case of writers block but I should be good now. Hopefully work doesnt keep getting in the way. Sorry for all you dedicated readers!

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." Brittany said to me as I slowly drifted back into conciousness. "You're so cute when you start to wake up, you nose does that cute adorable scrunchy thing"

"You're the only person to tell me that within the last 5 years, Dakota and Aubrey both call me Satan just because I wake up and bitch when I don't get my way."

"And that's why I already have a coffee waiting for you. Dakota is down at the gym and Quinn left so she can pack her stuff at home before she leaves. Aubrey hasn't come back yet, which amazes me." Brittany laughs as she sits up and grabs a cup of coffee from the table by the tv.

"Wait, Puck still has her in his room? Whoa, and the suns up. She really must have him changed." I laugh as I take a sip of the coffee. "What time do we have to be at the school for?"

"Uh Shue wants us all back by 11 so we can do a rehersal with everyone, Plus he expects us to come up with a group number."  
I nearly chocked when Brittany said group number. "Seriously? Man hands is going to yell at us until we perfect something again." I groan and set the coffee down before flopping on the bed.

"That's why Mike and I already have one prepared." Brittany smiles and kisses my temple. "Now get ready, I'm gonna go find Dakota and send her back up here so you guys can all be ready. I'll see you at the school babe." And with that she closed the door and left.  
I sighed and looked out the window. This past few days have been amazing. I didn't realize how much I missed glee club and everyone in it. I shifted took another drink of my coffee before starting to go through my bag of clothes. Dakota comes in and smiles at me.

"Wow, up and starting to get ready? Damn Brittany does work miracles." Dakota laughs and goes into her own backpack and looks for clothes for the day. "Mind if I shower first? I won't use all the water, I just don't want to stink."

"On one condition.." I look to her and realize how big her eyes got. "Nothing dirty, I just want to you to help me play this song today. Please?" She nods. "Good now go shower, we don't have alot of time!"

It didn't take long for Dakota to be ready for the day. Quinn came back around 930 and joined us in the hotel room. Aubrey was last to return.

"Come on Santana, we've been trying to figure out a song all day." Dakota says falling back and putting her head in Quinns lap.

"I know, I just want to find the right song." I sigh and scroll through Dakotas Iphone list of songs she knows. I barely listen to everyone around me as she hums along to the tune in her head.

"I've got it!" She yells. She reaches for her phone in my hands "Gimme gimme!" She flipss through her phone and starts playing a song.

"It's perfect. You know it?" She nods "Well my turn." I grabbed her headphones and listened to the song on repeat until I got the lyrics down then we practised together untl it was time for me to go.

We checked out of the hotel and made our way to the school. Sitting in the car I took this as a chance to talk to Dakota and Aubrey. "Look guys, I want to talk to you." I smile at them.

"We've been doing a lot of this." Dakota says smiling and leaning against the back of the passenger seat.

"I know, but I just want to make sure you guys know you're not being replaced. I know Brittany hasn't been in my life for awhile, and now she is. I just want to know you guys are okay."

"Santana, we've helped you in all the ways we can. The only person who can help you now is her and if helping you means getting back together, then of course we'll support it. Even if it means we have to watch you move out. Someone has to stay at the appartment for another year becasue of our lease.." Aubrey sighs and looks at me.

"Even if we do end up staying because of the lease that doesn't mean we won't support you and help you get to New York, just make sure you got an appartment big enough to support us coming to visit." Dakota smiles and starts moving out of the car.

"I really wish you guys come with me if I do go." I look to Aubrey and pout.

"Look, I can't say anything, but I'm hoping we find a way that we can. I'm looking into it all. I promise you, it's not in my plan to abandon you this way." Aubrey pats my shoulder and gets out of the car as well.

We walk up towards the school. I don't know if its a thing that happens as you grow up, or if it actually is smaller. But there is something about leaving a town or a school and coming back to realize how small it actually is. But it's fimilar, it's home or atleast it feels like home. When you spend so much time in a place the fimilarity is comferting.

I smile as we walk into the choir room and see all the current New Directions staring at the Old New Directions like we're crazy. Dakota and Aubrey sit off to the side while I go stand with Quinn and Rachel.

Mr Shue walks in and once again introduces us. "Guys you know that this is the Original New Directions, well today they have agreed to treat us to their own songs. Like it's their own assignment for the week. Who's up first?" He turns to us and we all look at Rachel who looks to the floor.

"Whoa hold up, Hobbit doesn't have anything planned?" I ask while the rest of us are dumbfounded.

"I wasn't prepared for this, I thought the one song was enough. But if you wish I can do another rendition of Don't Rain on my Parade."

"NO!" Everyone yelled even the band which I noticed was fimilar.

"I'll go," I sigh and walk to the middle of the room while everyone gets situated. Puck goes and sits beside Aubrey where Dakota was and

Quinn sits with Brittany and grabs her hand. "Look everyone knows I haven't exactly been the best at keeping in touch. But I know one thing hasn't changed, you guys are still my second family." I pause and smile while everyone yells something out to support me. "But I'm sure everyone here could figure out that there's one thing that hasn't changed about me. I'm still head over heels in love with you Brittany, and I don't care where this week takes us all I know is that I wan't to spend all of it with you. I let you slip away before and I won't let that happen again." I smile at her while I get ready to perform. "That's why I know I messed up and didn't sing songbird to you infront of everyone but I'm ready this time to sing for you now."

Dakota starts playing the guitar and I breathe before starting the song.

_My eyes are no good- blind without her,_  
_The way she moves, I never doubt her._  
_When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams._  
_She's a doll, a catch, a winner_  
_I'm in love and no beginner;_  
_Could ever grasp or understand just what she means._

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
_Stay with me by my side;_  
_'Til the mornin', through the night._  
_Well baby,_  
_Stand here, holdin' my sides,_  
_Close your baby blue eyes;_  
_Every moment feels right._  
_And I may feel like a fool,_  
_But I'm the only one, dancin' with you._  
_Oh..._

I can't help but sing straight to her and ignore everyone else in the room. She's the only person I see.

_I drive her home when she can't stand,_  
_I like to think I'm a better man_  
_For not lettin' her do what she's been, known to do._  
_She wears heels and she always falls,_  
_So I let her think she's a know-it-all._  
_But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right._  
_My eyes don't believe her,_  
_But my heart, swears by her._

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
_Stay with me by my side;_  
_'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)_  
_Well baby,_  
_Stand here, holdin' my sides,_  
_Close your baby blue eyes;_  
_Every moment feels right._  
_And I may feel like a fool,_  
_But I'm the only one, dancin' with you._  
_Oh..._  
_Can't get you out of my mind._

I walk over and grab her hand and give it a slight kiss before I turn and shake my head and walk back to the middle of the room. I was glad Dakota was with me, she knew the song and I was confident she'd pick up if I got lost or forgot parts. She also sung the back up parts that I missed.

_I swear, I've been there._  
_I swear, I've done that._  
_I'll do whatever it takes, just to see those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
_Stay with me by my side;_  
_'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)_  
_Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,_  
_Close your baby blue eyes;_  
_Every moment feels right._  
_And I may feel like a fool,_  
_But I'm the only one, dancin' with those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
_Stay with me by my side;_  
_'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)_  
_Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,_  
_While closin' your eyes;_

_Every moment feels right. (every moment feels right)_  
_My eyes are no good- blind without her,_  
_The way she moves, I never doubt her._  
_When she talks, she somehow creeps into my, dreams._

I finished the song and was suddenly embarassed because I remembered everyone was stil in the room. I sighed and walked back and sat with Dakota at the back of the room. A few others sung a couple songs before we had to go back to the auditorium for a rehersal. Apparently our group number was going to be infront of the whole school. I should have known It has been 5 years since we all graduated.

The younger kids were up first and I was suprised to see Brittany and Mike up on stage helping them with the choreography. I shook my head remembering that this was what we were helping them with. I was just stuck with the singing part.  
I'm sitting in the chairs watching everyone and playing games on my phone.

"Boo."

"Holy crap you scared the shit out of me Britt." I smile and put my phone back in my pocket while she sits down.

"Sorry, I just thought this could be our chance to talk about everything." She sits down beside me. "I know you're in the middle of school and everything, but so am I. But I really want to be with you still. I have dated other people and I can't help it but think about you everytime."

"Brittany, look. I'm hoping I can move to wherever you are by the end of the school year, but I don't want to leave Dakota and Aubrey behind. They've been there for me the entire time. I just can't walk away after everything they've done for me. If I move to you, I can't move in with you, they'd be coming with me."

"We've waited how long to start our lives? And now you're telling me we have to wait longer because you can't leave behind two people? You left me behind before Santana. It seemed pretty easy to you then. Why is it any different now?" Brittany started yelling at me. It scared me, i didn't know what to expect.

"Brittany, they've helped me. They made sure I was okay everynight when I cried myself to sleep. They pulled me out of so many situations, hell I wouldn't have even come this weekend if it wasn't for them. I don't understand why you're yelling at me right now."

"Maybe because I'm tired of waiting for you Santana. I waited for you in highschool now I'm waiting for you again to start our lives together. Something that we should have done together. I can't wait forever Santana." She goes to get up and starts walking out of the row of seats.

"I never asked you to wait for me Brittany. I'm not asking you to wait for me now. Hell I'm telling you I'll be in New York with you by the summer and you're angry? What the hell Brittany." I didn't realize by now we had everyones attention. " I thought you'd be atleast happy that I'm finally trying to set my life right, and that includes having you in it!"

"Maybe if I'm the only one making sacrifices, then you shouldn't be changing anything."

"You're the only one making sacrifices? Britt, I'm MOVING across the country for you!"

"But you're not going to LIVE with me, because you have to bring 2 people that you could have been fucking the entire time! I don't know whats going on with you Santana."

"Maybe you should talk to me before asssuming Britt!" I sigh and slump back into my chair. "Maybe you should just trust me for once.."

I hadn't realized I started to cry until I looked up at where Brittany was standing. I felt the tears stream down my face. I know she sees them too because she turns and runs. I'm too drained to chase her this time.

* * *

The song used is Baby Blue Eyes by a Rocket to the moon.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER


End file.
